Race For Love
by Ailyn Haruka
Summary: Balapan. Ya, satu kata itu sangat umum bagiku. White Angel, sebutanku. Ya, aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana mereka memberi julukan itu. Balapan memang sering aku lakukan, tapi bagaimana jika balapan menentukan cintaku? Ah, sudahlah. / SasuSaku/ T / warning inside / long Oneshoot


**Race For Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story from Akemi Miharu**

**Pairing SasuSaku**

**Rate T+ (atau M?)**

**Warning : Long Oneshoot, OOC, AU, TYPO(S), mainstream, alur cepat, dll**

**Tidak berkenan silahkan tekan 'back' dan cari yang sesuai selera**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Spesial For My birthday moment**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^-^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ckiiittt_...

"_Didepan ada belokan tajam, jangan ambil sisi kanan jika kau tidak ingin terjun bebas ke jurang. Lebih baik kau terus berada di belakang hingga kalian berbelok,_" ujar seseorang melalui speaker yang terletak di _dashboard_ mobil yang berwarna cream.

_Bbrruumm.. Brruumm.._

Tanpa mengindahkan instruksi, si pengemudi semakin menginjak gas dalam-dalam. Mengambil tempat tepat dibelakang mobil sedan berwarna silver yang tengah berlari kencang. Tepat sebelum belokan, si pengemudi membanting stir ke arah kiri. Mengambil celah yang ada untuk mendahului sedan itu.

_Draak_... _Duaakk..._

"Sial," umpat si pengemudi ketika merasakan bagian kiri mobilnya menyentuh pagar pembatas jalan karena di senggol oleh sedan yang berada disampingnya. Semakin ditekannnya pedal gas dalam-dalam.

"Ck, tidak akan bisa," seringai penuh kemenangan terpancar disana. Si pengemudi segera menekan tombol berwarna merah dan dengan seketika mobil _porsche_ itu berhasil mendahului sedan lawannya. Melaju dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi, meninggalkan lawannya dibelakang.

Garis _finish_ terlihat sangat ramai. Banyak penonton yang penasaran siapakan pemenang balapan kali ini. Dan anda berharap ini balapan resmi di sirkuit yang memang disediakan? Bukan. Ini adalah balapan liar yang digelar dua malam sekali, di pegunungan perbatasan antara Konoha dan Sunagakure.

Mobil _porsche_ putih itu terus melaju. Melewati garis _finish_ dengan cepat dan segera menginjak rem begitu melewatinya. Menimbulkan bunyi decitan aspal dan ban yang memekakkan telinga.

Sorak sorai penonton terdengar ketika si pengemudi keluar dari mobilnya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang segera menghampirinya, diikuti seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tengah tersenyum lega sekaligus puas.

"Kau hebat Imotou, bahkan kau sudah melebihiku," ujar si pemuda.

"Untung kau berhasil keluar. Jika tidak, _aahhh_... aku tidak bisa bayangkan," ujar si gadis berambut pirang, menggelengkam kepalanya pelan tidak sanggup membayangkan jika hal itu benar terjadi.

"Tenanglah, toh aku tidak apa-apa," ujar si pengemudi santai. Tak menyadari pengemudi sedan yang tadi ia kalahkan tengah memasang wajah kesal.

"Baiklah, baiklah kau menang untuk kali ini. Ini hadiahnya, sesuai dengan kesepakatan. 3 juta," ucap seorang gadis lain yang dengan tergesa menghampiri gerombolan yang sedang berbahagia itu. Menyerahkan sebuah koper berwarna hitam.

"Arigatou, Yuura. Semoga lain kali kau beruntung," ujar si pengemudi yang malah mendapat senyum sinis dari lawan bicaranya.

"Ya. Terima kasih atas do'amu, White Angel. Mungkin lain kali aku yang akan berdo'a untukmu,"

.

.

.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

"Imotou bangunlah," ujar seseorang sambil menggerak-gerakkan tubuhku dengan kasar. Dan yang aku yakin dia adalah kakakku yang paling cerewet sedunia dan sekaligus paling aku sayang.

"_Eem_... sebentar lagi Niichan. Aku masih mengantuk," dengan malas aku kembali menarik selimut bermotif bunga sakura yang melilit tubuhku.

"Ck, kau ini. Kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah, Imotou,"

"Biar, aku ingin bolos hari ini," ujarku dengan nada sambil lalu. Aku bisa mendengar kakakku menghela nafasnya panjang dan berat.

"Bangun, atau aku tidak akan membetulkan _porsche_-mu," ancamnya dengan nada bersungguh-sungguh. _Skak mat_ !

"_Aarrrgghh_... baiklah-baiklah. Aku bangun," ujarku sambil terduduk dipinggir ranjang. Sekarang bisa aku lihat kakakku ini tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Cepatlah mandi Sakura, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan," ujar Sasori -kakakku- sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarku. Dengan malas aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. _Ah_.. segar rasanya. Lumayan mengobati rasa pegal di tubuhku akibat balapan semalam.

Setelah selesai, aku segera mengenakan setelan seragam berwarna biru tua dengan aksen putih pada pinggirnya. Kuikat rambut sebagian rambut merah mudaku tinggi-tinggi serta menyematkan _hairpin_ berwarna putih di sisi kanan kepalaku.

"Sakura, sarapan sudah siap," teriak Sasori dari arah dapur.

"Iya, aku segera turun," ujarku sambil menyambar blazer serta tasku yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur.

"Hari ini kita sarapan _omurice_," ujar Sasori sambil meletakkan piring berisi _omurice_ yang masih panas. Aromanya yang lezat langsung tercium oleh indera penciumanku.

_Ah_, aku lupa mengenalkan diri. Namaku Haruno Sakura, teman-temanku biasa memanggilku Sakura. Sekarang aku tingkat akhir di Konoha Internatioal High School, di kelas XII IPA 1 tepatnya. Sedangkan pemuda berambut merah dihadapanku adalah Haruno Sasori, dia adalah kakakku, usia kami terpaut lima tahun. Sasori adalah seorang montir di sebuah bengkel mobil, sekaligus pemilik bengkel tersebut. Kami hanya tinggal berdua saja. Kedua orang tua kami sudah meninggal ketika aku masih berusia sepuluh tahun. Masa lalu yang kelam, eh? Tapi tak apa, aku punya kakak yang sangat menjagaku dan menyayangiku. Dia sudah menjadi sosok ayah dan ibu untukku.

"Oniichan,"

"Hn," jawab Sasori tanpa memandangku. Tangannya masih sibuk memotong omurice menjadi potongan kecil.

"Apakah _porsche_ akan baik-baik saja?" tanyaku dengan nada khawatir. Sasori melirikku sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

"Jangan khawatir, hanya lecet dibeberapa tempat gara-gara kau nekat menyalip. Tapi untung mesinnya baik-baik saja," ujar Sasori.

"Hah, syukurlah," kau tahu betapa leganya aku mendengar itu? Bayangkan saja kau sedang berada digurun pasir pada tengah hari, dan meminum segelas jus jeruk dengan banyak es. Sangat melegakan bukan? Dan itulah yang aku rasakan.

"Oh, iya uang yang kau dapat kemarin sudah aku masukkan ke rekeningmu. Gunakan seperlunya,"

"Baik, tuan," jawabku dengan nada sangat sopan layaknya seorang _maid_ yang melayani majikannya, membuat Sasori sedikit mendecak kesal.

"Aku sudah selesai. Niichan aku berangkat dulu," ujarku kemudian. Kuraih tas dan blazerku, sedikit berlari menuju pintu depan.

"Hn, hati-hati," ujar Sasori samar, tak begitu terdengar karena aku sudah melesat meninggalkan ruko (rumah toko, bagian atas adalah rumah sedangkan bagian bawah adalah bengkel Saso-nii) yang kami tempati.

Kuarahkan kakiku menuju halte bis yang terletak tak jauh dari ruko-ku. Seperti biasa, mengantri menunggu bis yang akan mengantarku ke KIHS. Pasti kau bertanya kenapa aku tidak naik mobil mewahku itu? Simpel saja. Selain mobil kesayanganku itu sedang dalam keadaan 'sakit', naik moda transportasi umum sudah menjadi kebiasaanku dan Saso-nii sejak kecil. Rasanya lebih nyaman dan menyenangkan. Jangan kaget karena kata terakhir. Ya, bagiku menyenangkan karena bisa melihat berbagai macam kepribadian orang. Dinamika yang mereka alami setiap hari membuatku tertarik.

Tepat pukul 6 bis tujuanku tiba. _Ah_, ini juga yang membuatku nyaman naik transportasi umum. Tepat waktu. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu bis, mengantri dengan rapi seperti segerombolan semut hendak masuk ke sarang.

Tiba giliranku untuk naik. Kulangkahkan kaki kananku terlebih dahulu diatas tangga kecil bis. Namun sial, kakiku tak memijak dengan benar. Tubuhku oleng kebelakang. Mataku terpejam bersiap menubruk tanah.

Namun rasanya aneh. Tubuhku tidak mencium tanah seperti yang ku bayangkan. Nampaknya ada seseorang yang menahanku dari belakang.

"Ceroboh. Kapan kau berubah?" suara itu terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Dengan ragu kubuka kedua iris emeraldku.

"Gaara," cicitku pelan. Dengan cepat aku kembali menegakkan tubuh dan dengan santainya dia berjalan melewatiku.

"Jika kau masih berdiri disitu, kau bisa terlambat,"

"Ha- ha'i," ucapku segara menyusul Gaara. Kududukan diriku disebelah pemuda berambut merah itu. Hening tercipta diantara kami.

"Kau masih balapan?" tanyanya. Ya aku tidak heran jika dia bertanya seperti itu. Gaara adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Dari teman-temanku hanya beberapa saja yang tahu jika aku sering balapan liar, salah satunya adalah Gaara. Bahkan dia terkadang melihatku balapan.

"Hm, masih tapi sesekali saja. Saso-nii sudah mulai melarangku," ucapku. Gaara mengangguk pelan, kemudian sibuk dengan buku tebal yang ada dipangkuannya. Sedangkan aku memasang earphone putih, mendengarkan lagu-lagu kesukaanku.

30 menit berlalu. Kini bis yang kunaiki sudah berhenti di sebuah halte bis dekat sekolah. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Kulihat banyak siswa yang sudah datang, baik berjalan kaki maupun dengan kendaraan pribadi.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura-chan," sapa seorang gadis yang kini sedikit berlari untuk menyusulku.

"_Ah_, Hinata. _Ohayou_," balasku pada gadis berambut lavender dengan iris indigo yang kini berjalan disampingku. "Tumbem sekali, kau tidak dengan Neji,"

"Oh, Neji-nii-,"

"Aku dibelakangmu," kutolehkan kepalaku kebelakang, lantas tersenyum kecut pada pemuda bersurai coklat panjang yang tengah berjalan disamping Gaara -dan itu tepat dibelakangku-.

"Gomen, Neji. Aku tidak melihatmu," Neji hanya mendengus kesal mendengar jawabanku. Kami berempat berjalan memasuki gerbang KIHS yang ramai dengan gerombolan para gadis.

"_Kya_.. Sasuke-sama,"

"Shikamaru, lihat aku.. lihat aku.."

"Oh, Naruto-kun kau sangat terang,"

"_Ah_, Neji-sama dan Gaara-sama sudah datang. _Kyaa_.. mereka keren sekali," teriak beberapa gadis ketika melihat dua pemuda yang ada dibelakangku, namun keduanya hanya berjalan santai tak memperdulikan teriakan yang memekakkan telinga itu.

"Oh, Hinata-hime, Sakura-chan," panggil seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan iris saphire yang jernih sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

"_Ohayou_, Naruto-kun," balas Hinata sambil tersenyum manis. Sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Tumben sekali kau diam, Sakura," tanya Naruto heran melihat sikapku.

"Aku sedang malas hari ini. Ditambah lagi fans-fans kalian yang berteriak dengan suara _ultrasonic_. Aku heran kenapa kalian tidak tuli," ucapku dengan nada sambil lalu, entahlah tiba-tiba saja _mood_-ku berantakan pagi ini.

"Sudahlah, kita bisa terlambat jika terus berada di sini," ujar Neji. Kami berjalan memasuki komplek sekolah, diiringi tatapan lapar dan iri dari gadis-gadis lain. Bagaimana tidak, aku dan Hinata berada ditengah-tengah kelompok pria paling populer di KIHS. The Dark Roses.

Di barisan depan, Nara Shikamaru si kepala nanas dan raja pemalas. Entah daya tarik apa yang membuatnya begitu terkenal. Tapi kekasih Sabaku Temari ini adalah orang paling jenius di KHIS.

Disisi kanan depan adalah si bungsu Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke. Tuan _stoic_ dan dingin. Pemuda satu ini adalah orang paling populer nomer satu, selalu dielu-elukan oleh para gadis di sekolah. Setiap hari fans-nya semakin banyak walaupun sikap cuek dan dinginnya pada wanita bisa membuatmu mundur teratur untuk mendekatinya.

Disebelah kiri depan adalah orang yang paling terang, Uzumaki Naruto. Bagaimana tidak? Rambut pirang, iris biru langit, dan senyum lima jari yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Ditambah lagi sifatnya yang periang dan _humble_. Pacar Hinata ini selalu saja bisa mencairkan suasana yang dingin (bisa dibilang ia adalah penetral sikap Sasuke).

Di belakang Naruto, ada Hyuga Neji, kakak Hinata. Aku sulit mendiskripsikan pemuda satu ini. Dia adalah orang yang tenang dan tegas. Tapi juga misterius dan memiliki penilaian yang tajam.

Sedangkan dibelakang Sasuke, ada Sabaku Gaara. Yah, dia seperti Sasuke, dingin dan _ah_.. bukan dia hangat dan menarik. Tidak seperti tuan _stoic_ itu. Walaupun ketika pertama kali mengenalnya, aku sempat berfikir bahwa dia Sasuke ke-dua.

Yah, gadis mana yang tidak senang berada di dekat mereka. Tampan, kaya, terkenal, genius dan berkuasa. Banyak yang iri pada Hinata ataupun padaku karena kami dekat dengan mereka. Setidaknya aku sudah kebal dengan tatapan liar dari gadis di sekolah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"... Untuk minggu depan kalian diliburkan selama seminggu karena sekolah akan mengadakan rapat besar. Baiklah, sekian pelajaram hari ini. Selamat siang," ucap Kurenai-sensei sebelum akhirnya keluar meninggalkan kelas kami.

"Biologi menyebalkan," gerutu Naruto yang duduk di depanku.

"Oi, rasanya setiap pelajaran apapun kau selalu bilang seperti itu. Tapi kau selalu ada di urutan lima besar. Kau ini aneh Naruto," sindir Inuzuka Kiba, pemuda dengan dua tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya. Dia juga salah satu anggota Dark Roses.

"Tentu saja, karena dewi keberuntungan sudah berada disisiku. Benar kan, Hinata-hime?" tanya Naruto pada gadis lavender dihadapnnya. Hinata yang tidak tahu apa-apa, hanya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum manis. Dan itulah yang selalu ia lakukan ketika Naruto bertanya atau melakukan hal aneh bin mengejutkan.

"Kau memang dewi-ku, Hime," gombal Naruto dengan wajah berseri. _Ugh_, biasanya aku akan menjitak kepala Naruto jika dia sudah seperti itu. Tapi hari ini, kubiarkan saja. Pikiran dan badanku terlalu lelah.

"Oi, gadis musim semi. Kau tidak berniat menjitak kepala Naruto,"

"Ah, tidak Kiba. Kau saja yang melakukannya untukku," kuletakkan kepalaku diatas dua tanganku yang terlipat diatas meja. Mencoba untuk tidur.

"Ada apa?" suara baritone yang dalam mengganggu rencana tidurku. Tuhan, jangan sekarang ! Aku hanya ingin tidur tanpa diintrogasi oleh siapapun.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Sasuke," jawabku tanpa memandang pemuda raven yang aku yakin tengah berdiri disampingku.

"Hn,"

Hening sesaat. Baiklah, mungkin aku terlalu kejam. Tapi biarlah, setidaknya aku bisa tidur sekarang.

"Sakura-chan, ada apa?" kini suara lembut Hinata yang terdengar, menghapus lagi keinginanku. Sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa tidur ditempat seperti ini. Aku bukan Shikamaru yang bisa tidur dimanapun dan kapanpun.

"Hinata, bisa temani aku," pintaku sambil beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

"Baiklah," jawab Hinata tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut. Sedikit kuseret tubuh Hinata untuk segera mengikutiku keluar kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata begitu kami tiba di ruang UKS.

"Aku sedang lelah Hinata," jawabku asal. Ya, jika dipikir itu bukan jawaban asal karena nyatanya tubuhku benar-benar lelah.

"_Ohayou_, ada yang bisa saya ban- loh, Hinata, Jidat, ada apa?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang ketika mendapati kami di salah satu bilik.

"_Ohayou_, Ino-chan. Sakura-chan sedang tidak enak badan,"

"Sebenarnya hanya kurang tidur," terangku.

"Oh, pasti gara-gara bal-" segera kubekap mulut gadis Yamanaka dihadapanku, tak lupa melayangkan pandangan yang bisa diartikan jangan-katakan-itu padanya. Dari sudut mataku aku bisa melihat jika Hinata tengah menatap kami dengan tatapan curiga.

"Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu?!" kata Hinata, entah itu suatu pertanyaan atau pernyataan. Aku sedang tidak ingin ber-spekulasi sekarang.

"Tidak, Hinata. Mana mungkin kami menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu. _Ah_, aku akan periksa dulu, Jidat," ujar Ino sambil mengecek tekanan darahku. Aku paham benar jika dia sedang mengalihkan perhatian Hinata dan aku harus berterima kasih karena itu. Sebenarnya Hinata tahu aku sering balapan. Masalahnya adalah semalam aku dan Ino melanggar janji yang kami buat untuk pergi ke _cafe_ bersama hanya untuk balapan dengan kelompok dari Kirigakure. Walaupun aku yakin gadis Hyuga ini tidak akan marah jika kami mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi tetap saja aku tidak enak hati.

"Hari ini kau jaga?"

"Iya, tapi hanya sampai jam istirahat selesai," ujarnya. "Tekanan darahmu rendah, sebaiknya kau istirahat disini,"

"Hem, sepertinya aku memang butuh tidur sebentar. Hinata, terima kasih karena kau mau menemaniku dan tolong mintakan izin pada Azuma-Sensei,"

"Sama-sama Sakura-chan. Baiklah, tapi apa tidak apa-apa kau disini sendiri?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Kan masih ada aku hingga jam istirahat usai," sahut Ino.

"Hem, baiklah. Sepulang sekolah akan aku bawakan tas-mu, Sakura-chan. Cepat sembuh ya," ujarnya sambil menepuk pelan punggung tanganku.

"Hah, kau ini Pig. Bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan ungkit soal 'itu' di depan Hinata," hardikku setelah yakin kami hanya berdua.

"Hehe, gomen, gomen. Aku keceplosan. _Ah_, sebaiknya kau makan dulu. Aku bawa bekal yang cukup untuk kita berdua," tawar Ino.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku hanya ingin tidur," ujarku sambil menaikkan selimut sampai menutupi dadaku.

"Baiklah, _oyasumi_,"

"Hn," dan aku-pun mulai terlelap menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ah_, rasanya sudah terlalu lama aku tidur. Dari jendela ruang UKS aku bisa melihat sinar matahari yang mulai berubah oranye. 'Pasti sudah jam pulang sekolah,' batinku.

"Tidurmu seperti beruang yang hibernasi," _Deg_, suara itu..

"Sasuke?!"

"Hn,"

"Kenapa kau disini?" hardikku. Ya, aku tidak seperti siswi lain yang selalu meneriakkan namanya ketika ada dia, tidak akan memujanya sebagai seorang pangeran atau dewa. Alasannya? Aku sudah tahu setiap sisi dari pemuda Uchiha ini. Maklum saja, dulu kedua orang tuaku adalah sahabat karib keluarga Uchiha dan Uzumaki (orang tua Naruto) dan itu berarti kami selalu bermain bersama sejak kecil, sampai-sampai dimasukkan ke sekolah yang sama. Aku juga tahu betul sisi lain dari anggota Dark Roses. Siang mereka hanya kelompok anak sekolahan biasa, tapi dimalam hari mereka akan menjadi sosok yang berbeda.

"Ini," ucapnya singkat sambil menunjuk tasku yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Ah, a-arigatou," jawabku terbata, sedikit malu juga.

"Hn,"

"Eh, tapi bukannya Hinata yang akan mengantarnya?"

"Teme sudah menyeretnya pulang," _Ouch_, Baka Naruto. Seenaknya saja memonopoli Hinata.

"Kau sudah lama disini?"

"Tidak," jawab pemuda itu tanpa memandangku dan aku hafal benar itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Kutatap dia dengan pandangan menyelidik, tapi tetap saja hanya wajah _stoic_ dan _inoncent_-nya saja yang kulihat. Tidak ada rasa khawatir, takut atau emosi berarti lainnya. Bahkan tersenyum (walau hanya setipis helaian benang) saja jarang ia tampakkan pada orang lain. Aku ragu urat emosinya masih tersambung.

"Kuantar pulang," ucapnya singkat, padat, jelas dan mutlak.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri,"

"Tidak,"

"Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Tidak,"

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Tomat,"

"Sekali aku bilang tidak, tetap saja tidak," ucapnya dalam dan tegas. _Argh_.. jika sudah begini aku tidak bisa menolak sikap keras kepalanya.

"Baiklah," ujarku mengalah. Dan entah ini karena ilusi cahaya atau hanya aku yang belum bangun dari tidur. Demi Tuhan, Dewa atau apapun aku melihat seulas senyum tipis diwajahnya. Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi ke dokter mata setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_," teriakku ketika sampai di bengkel Niichan. Sepi seperti biasa dan kotor tentunya. Tapi tak kulihat Saso-nii dimanapun.

"_Okaeri_,"

"Niichan ada dimana sih?" kuedarkan iris emerald-ku keseluruh ruangan itu, tapi tetap tak menemukan siapapun.

"Dibawah sini," kutundukkan kepalaku di kolong _porsche_ putihku yang terparkir manis di tengah bengkel itu. "Kau baru pulang jam segini?"

"Iya, tadi ada urusan. Apa ada yang rusak?" bohongku.

"Tidak. Hanya pemeriksaan rutin," ujar Sasori sambil keluar dari kolong mobil. "Loh, ada Sasuke,"

"_Konichiwa_,"

"_Konichiwa_. _Ara_~ sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam, kau pasti lelah. Saku, buatkan minuman untuk Sasuke,"

"Baiklah," ujarku malas. Kulangkahkan kakiku menaiki tangga yang ada di salah satu sisi bengkel menuju rumah. Kusiapkan segelas jus jeruk untuk Saso-nii dan segelas jus tomat untuk Sasuke. Serta beberapa makanan kecil diatas sebuah nampan. Setelah siap kuletakkan nampan itu diatas meja ruang tamu yang juga merangkap ruang keluarga.

Ku gerakkan badanku ke kanan dan ke kiri. Badanku terasa remuk dan lengket. Sepertinya sedikit berendam bisa menghilangkan rasa ini.

**Sakura POV END**

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Sakura baru saja keluar kamar ketika terdengar gelak tawa dari ruang keluarga. Seingatnya hanya ada kakaknya dan Sasuke dirumah ini. Jika melihat sifat Sasuke yang dingin tidak mungkin pemuda itu tertawa sekeras itu.

"Itachi-nii," seru Sakura ketika melihat sesosok pemuda dengan rambut hitam panjang yang diikat rendah tengah duduk sambil menyesap secangkir kopi yang ada ditangannya.

"_Konbanwa_, Saku-chan. Lama tidak bertemu," sapa Itachi ramah. Sulung Uchiha ini memang memiliki sifat yang sedikit berbeda dari sang adik.

"_Konbanwa. Ah_, iya Niichan. Tumben sekali kesini, apa Niichan mencari Sasuke?"

"Sasuke?" diliriknya sebentar sang adik yang kini tengah sibuk dengan _gadget_-nya dangan tatapan malas. "Tidak, tidak. Sebenarnya aku baru pulang dari kantor dan memutuskan kemari untuk menjenguk Imotou-ku yang manis ini. Tapi tak kusangka aku juga bertemu Ototou-ku sayang,"

Badan Sasuke terlihat sedikit menegang mendengar kata terakhir. Namun wajah _stoic_-nya sukses menutupi perubahan itu.

"Diam kau Aniki,"

"_Ha'i, ha'i_. _Ah_, apa kalian sudah makan malam? Bagaimana kalau kita makan diluar?" tawar Itachi. Sasori terdiam, menatap adik manisnya seakan meminta pendapat.

Sakura yang paham maksud kakaknya hanya mengangakat bahunya pelan. "Jika Saso-nii setuju dan Itachi-nii tidak keberatan, aku tidak masalah,"

"Baiklah, kita makan diluar," putus Sasori. "Tapi kau yang traktir Itachi, karena kau yang ajak,"

Itachi mendengus kesal seraya memutar bola matanya malas. "Hn, terserah kau saja,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku siap-siap dulu," ujar Sakura kemudian berlalu menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Sakura sudah duduk manis di jok penumpang depan mobil _porsche_ kesayangannya. Sedangkan Sasuke berada di balik kemudi, mengikuti mobil _Aston Martin_ milik sang kakak dari belakang.

"Hah, membosankan," ucap Sakura, tangannya segera meraih gadget yang ada di kantong jaketnya. Mencari sesuatu yang menarik baginya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam fokus pada jalan dihadapannya.

_Drrtt.. Drrtt..._

Sasuke melirik sebentar ponsel hitamnya yang tergeletak diatas _dashboard_. Dahinya berkerut dalam ketika melihat nama yang tertulis dilayar ponselnya.

"Sakura, angkat telfonku," pinta -atau lebih tepatnya perintah- Sasuke pada gadis disebelahnya.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Aku sedang menyetir,"

"Hah, baiklah," ucapnya sambil meraih gadget milik Sasuke. "_Moshi moshi_,"

"_Oi, Teme. Kau di- _Eh_, kenapa suaramu jadi begini Teme?_" tanya Naruto dari ujung telfon.

"_Tch_, aku Sakura, Baka,"

"_Oh, Sakura-chan. Dimana Teme?_"

"Dia sedang menyetir. Ada apa Naruto?"

"Ah, _maaf aku mengganggu kencan kalian,_" seketika itu pula garis perempatan muncul di dahi lebar Sakura.

"_Cih_, jaga mulutmu, Baka. Atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya," amuk Sakura.

"_Hahaha, Gomen. _Oh_, bilang pada Sasuke, kelompok Monster Slash menantang kita. Aku dan yang_ _lain_ _sudah_ _berada_ _di_ _Gunung_ _Akai_. _Sebaiknya kalian segera kesini_,"

"Hn. Akan kusampaikan, _jaa_~"

'Gunung Akai? Kenapa harus kesana lagi? Aku bosan,' batin Sakura.

"Ada apa?"

"Naruto bilang kelompok Monster Slash sedang menantang kita. Dia dan yang lain sudah di Gunung Akai,"

"Akai?"

"Iya. Dekat perbatasan Suna,"

"Kenapa balapan disaat seperti ini," ucap Sasuke lirih namum masih terdengar oleh Sakura. "Sakura, hubungi Aniki. Bilang padanya kita tidak bisa ikut makan,"

"Kau ini, seenaknya saja memerintah," gerutu Sakura.

"_Tch_, lakukan saja,"

"Ha'i, Sasuke-sama," ucap Sakura dengan nada sopan yang dibuat-buat. Segera setelah itu, jarinya mulai sibuk mencari nomor sulung Uchiha itu. Sasuke sendiri sudah menginjak gas dalam-dalam, mempercepat laju mobil Sakura hingga batas maksimal.

.

.

.

.

.

_Brruum.. Bruumm... Ckiitt..._

Suara decitan ban membuat sekelompok pemuda segera menoleh kearah suara. Walau dengan kecepatan tinggi, mobil _porsche_ putih itu berhasil terparkir sempurna disebelah sebuah Ferarri merah. Sepasang remaja yang keluar dari mobil itu membuat semua yang ada disana memekik kaget dan tak percaya.

"Dark Devil dan White Angel?!" seru beberapa penonton yang sudah berkumpul.

"Apa sekarang White Angel sudah berganti jadi Dark Angel?" celetuk pengunjung lain.

"Mereka berisik," gerutu Shikamaru. Gadis pirang yang berada disampingnya tersenyum tipis. Memandang geli ke arah kekasihnya.

"Kau iri, _eh_ Anata?"

"_Tch_, tidak akan Temari," gadis itu tersenyum. Ditepuknya pelan pundak sang kekasih untuk menenangkan.

"Yo, Teme. Maaf aku mengganggung kencan kalian," seru Naruto ketika dua remaja itu menghampiri mereka. Dark Devil dan White Angel atau sebut saja Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura.

"Naruto, sekali lagi kau bicara seperti itu akan kubuat kau menyesal telah lahir kedunia ini," ancam Sakura, tangannya terulur meraih kerah baju Naruto. Bukannya minta maaf, pemuda pirang itu malah tersenyum lebar.

"Sudah Sakura-chan. Naruto-kun hanya bercanda," lerai Hinata, tangannya membelai pelan pundak Sakura untuk menenangkan gadis musim semi itu.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang seraya melepaskan cengkramannya. "Jika bukan karena Hinata, aku tidak segan-segan menghajarmu,"

"Dan jika kalian benar-benar kencan, kalian harus mentraktirku ramen selama satu bulan penuh,"

"_In your dream_," desis Sakura.

"_But my dream will be come true_," sergah Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Bisakah kalian hentikan pertengkaran konyol ini? Mereka sudah datang," ujar Shikamaru.

Benar juga, beberapa mobil tampak berhenti tak jauh dari gerombolan mereka. Shikamaru dan Naruto segera menarik gadis mereka untuk mendekat, melindungi mereka dari kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, tangan kekarnya menarik lengan Sakura mendekat ke arahnya. Walau kaget, gadis musim semi itu hanya diam saja. Sementara Gaara, Neji dan Kiba hanya terdiam serta menunggu.

"Wah, wah.. beruntung sekali aku bisa bertemu Dark Roses dalam formasi lengkap," ucap seorang pria yang baru saja keluar dari mobil BMW berwarna hitam. Pria dengan perawakan tinggi besar serta rambut berwarna jingga gelap itu berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan senyum sinis yang mengembang. Di belakangnya nampak seorang pria dengan rambut keperakan tengah merangkul seorang gadis bersurai merah, iris ungunya tertutupi oleh kacamata berbingkai tipis.

"Ya, awal yang beruntung bukan?!" ucap Neji santai namun dengan nada sarkasme yang kental.

"Untuk apa kau kemari Juugo?" sejenak pemuda itu menatap Sasuke, kemudian beralih menatap gadis merah muda yang berdiri di belakang pemuda itu.

"Wah, ini memang hari keberuntunganku. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, White Angel. Aku dengar kemarin kau menang dari Yuura si Lady Blood?" Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil dari balik punggung Sasuke.

"_Souka_~ Adik si Tangan Dewa memang mengagumkan,"

"_Cih_, jangan basa basi, Juugo. Apa tujuanmu?" sergah Kiba tidak sabar.

"Kau memang selalu terburu-buru bocah Inuzuka. Baiklah, aku datang kesini untuk menantang kalian. Ah, lebih tepatnya menantang Dark Devil," ucap Juugo. Kontan saja semua yang ada disana menatap ngeri ke arah pemuda berambut dark blue itu.

"Dia pasti sudah gila," bisik salah satu penonton dengan nada khawatir.

"Menantang Dark Devil? Dia cari mati," imbuh penonton lain.

"Teme?"

"Tenang saja Dobe," ujar Sasuke, melangkahkan kakinya santai ke arah Juugo.

"Bagaimana Dark Devil? Aku akan memberi 10 juta jika kau menang," Juugo mengisyaratkan salah satu anak buahnya untuk maju membawa sebuah koper hitam. Ketika koper itu dibuka, tampaklah tumpukan uang yang bisa membuat siapa saja bertekuk lutut.

"Tapi jika kau kalah.. White Angel harus jadi milikku," wajah Sasuke menegang, rahangnya mengatup keras.

"_Shit_," umpat Gaara tak terima.

"Berengsek, kau pikir Sakura barang. Teme, jangan terima. Orang ini sudah gila," cegah Naruto.

Sakura yang sempat _shock_ mulai tersadar dan tenang, perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Sasuke. Tangannya terulur memegang pundak pemuda itu.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura lirih.

"Hn?"

"Apa kau yakin akan menang?"

"Jika taruhannya dirimu, bagaimanapun caranya aku pasti akan menang," Sakura tersenyum tipis melihat wajah pemuda itu. Ada rasa hangat yang meresap pelan tapi pasti di hatinya.

"Jika begitu, terima saja," putus Sakura. Semua yang ada disana terdiam. _Shock_, tak percaya, heran dan entah ekspresi apa lagi yang muncul.

Sasuke sendiri menatap heran gadis yang kini berdiri disampingnya. "Sakura?"

"Yah, aku percayakan diriku padamu, Dark Devil," Sakura tersenyum, Sasuke tertegun. Ada rasa khawatir, takut dan ragu yang terpancar dari iris kelamnya. Dan Sakura melihat itu dengan jelas.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia mengambilmu, walau nyawaku taruhannya,"

_Cup_ !

Lagi-lagi semua terdiam, bahkan kini wajah Hinata bersemu merah melihat kejadian langka dihadapannya. Seorang Sakura mencium pipi Sasuke. Dihadapan umum.

"Buktikan, Dark Devil,"

"Hn. Baiklah Juugo, aku terima,"

"Bagus. Setengah jam lagi kita mulai balapan," ucap Juugo tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

.

.

**Dilain tempat**

"APA? SHIT, BOCAH ITU SUDAH GILA. BAGAIMANA BISA DIA JADIKAN SAKURA SEBAGAI TARUHAN. KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MELARANGNYA?"

"_Kami tidak bisa memcegahnya Saso-nii. Sakura sendiri yang memutuskan bersedia jadi taruhan_," ujar Naruto dari ujung telfon.

Sasori terpaku mendengar informasi yang baru saja ia terima dari Naruto. Tangannya memijat pelipisnya pelan, mengusir rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya. Itachi yang fokus menyetir hanya bisa menambah kecepatan mobilnya, berharap mereka bisa sampai disana sebelum balapan dimulai.

Mereka dalam perjalanan pulang ketika Naruto mengabarkan tentang balapan yang akan dilakukan Sasuke. Semula Sasori dan Itachi diam saja atau lebih tepatnya sudah maklum. Namun ketika mereka tahu taruhannya adalah Sakura, kedua kakak ini segera dilanda perasaan khawatir. Tanpa dikomando, Itachi langsung membanting stir mengarahkan mobilnya ke kawasan pegunungan Akai, tempat balapan berlangsung.

"_Tch_, aku dan Itachi dalam perjalanan. Jika ada perkembangan hubungi aku,"

"_Baik_,"

_Pip_ ! Sambungan terputus.

"_Gomenasai_, Sasori. Aku tidak menyangkan Sasuke akan senekat itu,"

"Adik kita sama-sama nekat, Itachi. Jika Sakura berkata 'tidak', aku yakin Sasuke akan menolak. Tapi nyatanya Sakura mengijinkan dan bersedia jadi taruhan," desis Sasori lelah. Rasanya dia lebih baik melihat Sakura balapan daripada Sakura yang jadi taruhan.

"Hn. Semoga kita tidak terlambat,"

.

.

.

.

.

_Bruumm... Brruuumm..._

Deru mesin mobil saling bersautan digaris _start_. Satu mobil BMW hitam yang dikemudikan oleh Suigetsu -teman Juugo- dan kekasihnya Karin. Sedangkan Sasuke menggunakan _porsche_ milik Sakura. Sebenarnya Sasuke berencana menggunakan mobil Naruto, tapi gadis musim semi itu memaksanya untuk menggunakan mobilnya.

"Sakura-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Hinata melingkarlan tangannya dilengan Sakura yamg sedari tadi terdiam. Wajah cantiknya sedikit pucat, bibirnya sedikit membiru.

"_Iie_, aku tidak apa-apa Hinata. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Sasuke,"

"Tenang Sakura. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Teme kan?" kata Naruto memenangkan.

"Aku akan ikut," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba, teman-temannya terdiam tak mengerti maksud gadis itu. Dengan sedikit berlari gadis itu menghampiri mobil _porsche_ yang sudah bersiap di garis _start_, membuka pintu penumpang dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disana.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" amuk Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa melihatmu berjuang sendiri,"

"Tch, jangan bodoh Sakura. Kembalilah ke tempat yang lain," perintah Sasuke, namun gadis itu tak bergeming.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura tegas. "Aku akan jadi navigatormu,"

"Aku tidak butuh," elak Sasuke. Berusaha menjauhkan gadis itu dari balapan ini.

"Tidak, Sasuke. Dan keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku yang dipertaruhkan disini, jadi aku berhak tau apa balapan ini berjalan adil,"

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Baru kali ini ia kehilangan kata-kata, apalagi dihadapan seorang gadis yang selama ini diam-diam mengisi hatinya. Walau tak seorangpun tahu soal itu. "Dasar keras kepala,"

"Kau tahu itu, Sasuke," Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Jarang sekali dia bisa menang dalam adu argumen dengan Sasuke, dan hari ini adalah hari bersejarah baginya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai," seru Sasuke. Iris onyx-nya kembali fokus pada aspal dihadapannya.

Seorang gadis tengah berdiri di hadapan dua mobil itu, memegang sebuah sapu tangan ditangan kanannya. Hitungan mundur pun di mulai.

Tiga

Dua

Satu

Sapu tanganpun melambai, menadakan balapan dimulai. Sasuke segera mengoper gigi serta menginjak gas dalam-dalam, membuat mobil itu melesat meninggalkan garis _start_, menyusul mobil BMW yang telah melaju terlebih dahulu.

Tak berapa lama, muncul mobil milik Itachi. Dengan raut cemas dua kakak ini segera menghampiri Naruto dan yang lain.

"Kita terlambat," ucap Itachi lemas.

"Ya, meraka baru saja mulai. Naruto mana Sakura?"

"_Etto_~ Sakura..."

"Cih, katakan saja," desak Sasori tak sabar.

"Sakura ikut dengan Sasuke," ucap Naruto lirih.

"APA?" pekik Sasori, lututnya terasa lemas tak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri, membuat dirinya sedikit oleng. "Bagus sekali Nona Haruno. Kau membuat kakakmu terkena serangan jantung dua kali seharian ini,"

"Bukan hanya adikmu Sasori. Sepertinya malam ini aku akan puas mengintrogasi Sasuke,"

"Aku akan menemanimu jika dia kalah dalam balapan ini,"

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil BMW hitam itu terus saja melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jalur yang mereka ambil adalah jalur dalam yang jarang dipakai oleh pengguna pada umumnya. Di jalur dalam itu terdapat sebuah tanah lapang yang cukup luas. Ditempat itulah titik putar mereka untuk kembali ke garis finish.

"Sasuke, didepan ada belokan tajam ke arah kanan. Kau bisa mendahului jika menjaga kecepatanmu tetap stabil saat dibelokan," ucap Sakura, tak perduli pemuda disampingnya mendengarkan atau tidak.

Namun nampaknya pemuda itu mendengarkan, karena sekarang Sasuke berusahan menjaga kestabilan laju mobilnya.

"Ambil jalur dalam jika bisa," ujar Sakura lagi.

_Bruum.. Bruumm_...

Sasuke menginjak gas dalam, mengambil celah kecil yang dibuat oleh lawannya.

_Drakk... Duagh_...

Bemper depan mobil _porsche_ itu menabrak keras mobil didepannya. Tubuh Sakura terlempar ke depan akibat gaya dorong, namun untung saja _seat belt_ memahannya sehingga tidak membentur _dashboard_.

"Cih, kau malah mendorongnya, Baka," hardik Sakura. "Coba di lapangan. Ketika putar balik jaga kecepatanmu stabil, ijak pedal lalu banting stir ke kanan. Kita bisa mendahuluinya,"

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Walau enggan, ia tetap mengikuti instruksi yang Sakura berikan. Tepat ketika berputar balik, Sasuke menjaga kecepatannya lalu membanting stir ke kanan. Dan hasilnya, mobil putih itu berbelok. Tanpa perlu membanting stir ke kiri, mobil itu sudah berada dalam posisi lurus dengan jalan. Sasuke cepat-cepat menginjak gasnya. Meninggalkan lawannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak datang Sasori terus saja menggerak-gerakkan kakinya gelisah. Tangannya sesekali terkepal. Wajahnya memasang raut khawatir, cemas dan marah secara bergantian.

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali?" gerutu Sasori tak sabar. Adiknya menjadi taruhan dan sekarang gadis itu sedang bersama Sasuke dalam balapan, sebuah drama yang bagus bagi seorang Sasori.

"MEREKA DATANG.. MEREKA DATANG..." teriak beberapa orang. Penonton yang semula hanya duduk-duduk kini berkerumun di pinggir jalan. Aura penasaran menguar disana.

Sasori dan yang lain segera bangkit dari tempat mereka. Ada aura tegang dan khawatir yang menyesakkan dada.

_Brruumm.. Bruumm_..

Gema deru mobil mulai terdengar dari kejauhan. Rasa was-was mulai menyerang Naruto dan yang lain. Wajah mereka tegang. Namun tidak dengan Sasori dan Itachi, hanya senyum puas terparti di wajah mereka.

"Tak kusangka, Ototou-mu itu ternyata hebat juga," gumam Sasori.

"Kau terlalu meremehkannya Saso. Dia lebih hebat dari yang kau kira," ucap Itachi dengan bangga.

"Ya, ya. Terserah apa katamu Itachi," ujar Sasori malas.

"Mereka datang," ujar Sasori dan Itachi bersamaan.

Dari kejauhan tampak _siluet_ mobil yang sedang melaju. Sorak sorai penonton terdengar menyebut julukan Sasuke dengan keras.

"Dark Devil, Dark Devil,"

Raut tegang dan was-was segera hilang dari kelompok Dark Roses, berganti dengan raut senang. Berbanding terbalik dengan kelompok Monster Slash yang kini sedang bersiap menghadapi kekalahan.

Mobil _porsche_ putih itu semakin melaju cepat. Melewati garis _finish_ diikuti teriakan dari para penonton. Anggota Dark Roses segera berlari menghampiri mobil itu.

"Kita menang?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tak percaya.

"Hn,"

"Ya. Berkatku kita bisa menang, Sasuke. Ah, untung aku tadi ikut denganmu,"

"Hn, terserah apa katamu," Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Mengulurkan tanganya menggenggam tangan Sakura erat. "Apa saja, asal aku tidak kehilanganmu,"

_Blush_ !

"Ka-kau aneh, pantat ayam," Sakura segera menarik tangannya dan bergegas keluar dari mobilnya.

"SAKURA-CHAN," teriak Hinata segera memeluk tubuh sahabatnya dengan erat.

"Kau hebat, Teme," seru Naruto, melayangkan tinjunya ke pundak pemuda itu.

"Hn,"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kali ini kalian menang," ucap Juugo yang kini menghampiri mereka. Tangan kanannya memegang koper yang tadi ia tunjukkan. "Yah, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa memilikimu, White Angel. Seorang Dark Devil memang susah dikalahkan. Ini hadiah yang ku janjikan,"

Shikamaru berjalan kedepan, meraih koper itu tanpa membukanya.

"Hah, sampai jumpa lagi, Dark Roses. Ingat Monster Slash akan selalu membayangi kalian. Anak-anak kita pulang," ucap Juugo diikuti anggukan anak buahnya yang lain. Semua yang ada disana terus mengawasi hingga kelompok itu menghilang.

"SA-KU-RA,"

_Glek_ ! Dengan susah payah Sakura menelan ludahnya sendiri ketika mendengar suara baritone yang memanggilnya.

"A-aniki," dengan gerakan patah-patah (?), Sakura memalingkan kepalanya ke arah suara itu.

"PULANG," perintah Sasori tegas.

"Ha-ha'i," ucap Sakura tanpa berani memandang wajah sang kakak, berlari menuju mobil _porsche-_nya dan menunggu sang kakak dengan tenang dan takut.

"Hah, kalian sebaiknya juga pulang. Sudah larut," perintah Itachi pada anggota Dark Roses yang lain. Secara berurutan mereka mulai meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

Malam yang panjang, sangat panjang. Setiba di rumah, kakak memarahiku habis-habisan, ditambah lagi kakak dan Itachi-nii juga memarahi Sasuke di rumah kami. Kakak baru melepasku ketika jam telah berdentang sebanyak sebelas kali. Untung saja hari ini adalah hari minggu, setidaknya aku bisa sedikit bersantai.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu kapan Sasori-nii dan Itachi-nii melepaskannya. Sebenarnya aku kasihan, tapi dengan sikap dingin dan _inoncent_-nya aku pikir dia bisa bertahan lebih lama daripada diriku.

"FOREHEAD," teriak Ino -dan hanya Ino yang memanggilku seperti itu- sambil membuka pintu kamarku dengan kasar.

"Astaga apalagi sekarang?! Kenapa kau berteriak Pig? Dan kenapa pagi-pagi sekali kau kesini?"

"Kau berhutang padaku," dengan paksa Ino menarik selimutku dan menarikku agar duduk.

Keningku berkerut dalam mendengar kata-kata Ino. "Hutang? Hei, sejak kapan aku berhutang padamu? Malah yang ada kau hutang padaku dan Hinata untuk mentraktir kami di _Dream Cafe_,"

"Eh, _etto_~ nanti aku ajak kalian kesa- _Eehh_.. bukan hutang itu yang aku maksud, FOREHEAD,"

"Lalu?"

"Dark Roses," ucap Ino dengan nada tajam.

"Hah?"

"Gunung Akai,"

"..."

"Balapan,"

_Ugh_ !

"..."

"..."

"Kau... dan Sasuke,"

_Shit_ ! Bagus, pagi-pagi aku sudah diintrogasi oleh gadis pirang yang satu ini.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Kau bilang kenapa? Astaga Sakura, semua anggota Dark Roses bahkan seluruh KIHS tahu Sasuke adalah orang yang cuek dan tidak mau tahu. Tapi demi dirimu dia mau ikut balapan. Catat baik-baik nona Haruno. Demi dirimu," kata Ino dengan menggebu-gebu. Baiklah, ini sudah terlalu berlebihan.

"Bukan karena aku, Ino. Dia memang ingin ikut balapan,"

"Lalu ciuman itu?" aku terpaku. Ino menatapku dengan tatapan yang, err.. aku sulit mengartikan.

"Ciuman apa?"

"Jangan membodohiku, Forehead. Walau aku tidak ada disana, tapi aku tahu semua kejadiannya dengan mendetail. Kau sempat mencium pipi Sasuke sebelum dia menerima tantangan Juugo,"

Baiklah, harus ku akui aku lupa bagian itu. "Cium?"

"Kau ini pura-pura atau benar-benar pikun, Sakura," ejek Ino.

"A-ano, aku tidak tahu Pig. Tubuhku bergerak sendiri," ucapku seraya bangkit dari tempat tidurku, kutarik lengan Ino dan mendorongnya keluar dari kamarku. "Sudah cukup introgasinya, Pig. Dan sekarang kau pulang,"

"Hah, kau selalu saja mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan cara seperti ini. Lama-lama kau benar-benar mirip Sasuke," ucap Ino yang kini kulihat tengah tersenyum jail.

"Terserah apa katamu, yang penting sekarang kau keluar dari kamarku,"

_Blam_ !

"Awas kau, Forehead," teriak Ino dari luar kamarku.

"Hah, kenapa dia selalu cerewet jika aku dengan Sasuke?" gumamku. "Lebih baik aku mandi dulu,"

.

.

.

.

.

"_Ohayou_, Niichan," sapa ku pada Saso-nii yang sedang duduk santai di depan tv. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur untuk mengembil segelas susu strowberi.

"Hn,"

"Niichan masih marah?"

"Hn,"

"Jawab yang benar, Niichan. Aku tidak paham maksudmu,"

Hening.

"Aku tidak marah, Saku. Aku hanya masih kesal," ucapnya kemudian.

"Gomenasai, Niichan. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," ujarku tulus. Sungguh aku tidak akan seperti ini lagi. Aku tidak ingin melihat raut sedih diwajah kakakku ini.

"Aku tidak melarangmu balapan Sakura. Kau tahu akau tidak akan menghalangi hobi dan pilihanmu. Tapi jika itu menyangkut keselamatanmu, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam. Kau satu-satunya adikku, Sakura. Dan kau tahu aku tidak ingin hal buruk menimpamu,"

Aku tertegun. Sadar benar perbuatanku semalam benar-benar membuat kakakku ini khawatir. Sadar bahwa aku telah membuat luka dihati Saso-nii. Dengan kasarku letakkan gelasku diatas meja, kemudian berlari kearahnya. Kupeluk Saso-nii erat, tangisku pecah.

"Hiks- go-gomen Saso-nii, a-aku menye-sal," ucapku terbata. Sungguh aku menyesal dan ini menjadi catatan besar dalam hidupku.

Tangan kekar Sasori membelai rambutku pelan. "Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan,"

Tangisku berubah menjadi sesegukan mendengar ucapannya. Ku angkat wajahku, menatap sendu iris kelam kakakku.

"Hem. Oniichan sudah sarapan?" tanyaku seraya melepas pelukanku.

"Sudah. Tadi Ino membawakan semangku ramen agar aku mengijinkannya masuk," ujar Sasori dengan wajah polosnya.

Alis kananku sedikit terangkat. Pantas saja pagi-pagi bagini Ino bisa masuk ke rumah. "Jadi Ino menyogok Oniichan agar ia dibukakan pintu dan masuk ke kamarku,"

"Ya bagitulah, ramennya ena- _Ugh_," Sasosi memalingkan wajahnya kearahku. Dapat kulihat sorot horor disana.

"I-itu.. A-ano Sakura, aku tidak.."

Ku pijat buku-buku jariku hingga berbunyi '_krek_' dihapadan Kakakku yang Sangat Baik ini. "Hanya karena ramen? Oh, sungguh Oniichan sangat baik,"

"Ehh.. Etto~ ah~ gomen Sakura, aku lupa ada janji dengan Itachi hari ini. _Jaa nee_~" ucap Sasori seraya berlari keluar setelah menyambar kunci mobil dan jaketnya.

"Sasori~ Kembali kemari kau Baka Aniki," teriakku, namun tak dihiraukan olehnya. "Awas saja kau Saso-nii, tak akan ada makan malam untukmu hari ini,"

**Sakura POV End**

.

.

.

.

.

**Nomal POV**

_Ting tong ! Ting Tong !_

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa. Raut kesal nampak diwajah cantiknya.

"Cih, siapa sih? Tidak sabaran sekali," gerutu Sakura sambil membukakan pintu rumahnya.

"Kau lama,"

"Sasuke?!"

"Hn. Kita keluar," ujar Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura yang kontan saja membuat gadis itu meronta. Dengan tergesa Sakura segera mengunci pintu rumahnya.

"Hei, lepaskan aku, Baka,"

"Tidak,"

"Cih, setidaknya biarkan aku mengganti bajuku," Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, irisnya menatap gadis merah muda itu sebentar. Gadis itu hanya memakai kaos polos berwarna putih dengan hotpants jeans yang menampakkan paha mulusnya.

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?" amuk Sasuke tak jelas.

"Kenapa? Karena aku sedang dirumah, Tomat. Tidak mungkin aku menggunakan gaun atau semacamnya kan?!" Sasuke mendengus kesal. Dengan cekatan ia lepaskan jaket _baseball_-nya dan memakaikannya pada gadis itu. Kerena tinggi Sakura yang hanya sedagu Sasuke, jaket itu nampak besar dan panjang baginya.

"Hah, kita beli saja," ujarnya kemudian membuka pintu depan mobilnya dan mendudukkan gadis itu disana.

"Tch, sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Kenapa kau terburu-buru Sasuke?" tanya Sakura begitu Sasuke duduk di kursi pengemudi. Pemuda itu segera menyalakan mobilnya, melaju meninggalkan ruko milik Haruno.

"Tomat, jawab aku,"

"Hn,"

"Cih, kau kira aku peramal yang bisa mengartikan bahasa ambigumu itu. Apa susahnya kau menjawab pertanyaanku?"

_Ckiitt_ !

Sasuke menginjak remnya dalam-dalam, membuat mobil itu berhenti mendadak. Untung saja tidak ada mobil dibelakang mereka.

"BAKA, KITA BISA CEL-eemmph... Sas-su~ emph.." belum lagi Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya, bibirnya sudah terkunci oleh bibir Sasuke.

Dengan lembut Sasuke mencium bibir gadis dihadapannya. Menggigit bibir bawah gadis itu pelan. Lidahnya menyapu pelan bibir bawah Sakura, membuat gadis itu mengerang tertahan. Namun paru-paru Sasuke tidak mampu bertahan lebih lama. Dengan enggan pemuda itu melepas ciumannya, setelah menggigit pelan bibir Sakura.

"Haahh.. Hah.." wajah Sakura kini sudah berubah merah, semerah tomat kesukaan bungsu Uchiha itu. Bibirnya sedikit bengkak dengan saliva yang menetes diujungnya.

"Ternyata mudah sekali mendiamkanmu, Chery," ujar Sasuke dengan nada sarkastis, senyum puas terpatri diwajahnya

"Hah.. hah.. Cih.. di-diam kau, Baka,"

"Asal kau juga diam, Chery,"

Roda mobil Sasuke mulai kembali berjalan. Meninggalkan tempat kejadian dengan pohon-pohon yang menjadi saksi ciuman panas kedua insan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak,"

"Terlalu simpel,"

"Norak,"

Perempatan sudah muncul didahi lebar Sakura. Sudah setengah jam lebih ia memilih baju, namun selalu saja mendapat komentar jelek dari Sasuke.

"Lalu apa maumu, Tomat? Jika memang semua pilihanku kau anggap jelek, kenapa tidak kau saja yamg memilihkannya untukku" amuk Sakura. Dihempaskan tubuhnya di Sofa yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Tangannya tersilang didepan dada, raut wajahnya masam.

"Seenaknya menyeretku, seenaknya merebut ciuman pertamaku, sekarang seenaknya mengaturku. Kau bahkan lebih parah dari pada Saso-nii,"

Iris onyx menatap tajam iris emerald dihadapannya. "Baiklah, akan aku pilihkan. Tapi kau tidak boleh protes," Ujar Sasuke seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Kakinya melangkah ke deretan baju yang terpajang rapi.

Sakura mendesah pasrah, menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa yang empuk. Matanya terpejam. Ingatannya melayang. Mengingat kejadian semalam. Mulai dari tantangan Juugo, kecupan lembut yang ia layangkan di pipi pemuda itu, genggaman erat tangan bungsu Uchiha itu hingga ciuman panas yang belum lama mereka lakukan. Semua itu masih terekam jelas di ingatannya.

_"Apa saja, asal aku tidak kehilanganmu,"_

_Blush_ !

'Sakura no Baka. Kenapa kau mengingat-ingat kejadian itu,' rutuk Sakura dalam hati, kepala menggelemg cepat menyingkirkan pikirannya tadi.

Saking sibuknya melupakan kejadian itu, Sakura tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke telah berapa di depannya. Alis pemuda itu berkerut dalam, tak paham dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Eh, kau sudah kembali?"

"Kau ini kenapa balik bertanya?"

"Hah, kau sudah puas memilih baju, Tomat? Aku penasaran bagaimana seleramu?" ejek Sakura dengan senyum sinis yang mengembang.

"Hn. Dan aku tidak boleh protes dengan pilihanku," tandas Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan protes," ucap Sakura santai. Paling-paling hanya kaos dan celana jeans yang sering ia kenakan sehari-hari. Ya, Sakura memang jarang menggunakan baju yang feminim. Bukan tidak ingin, hanya saja ia sedikit tidak nyaman. Apalagi jika diharuskan balapan, rok bukan pilihan yang tepat.

"Cepat pakai," tangan Sasuke memberi isyarat pada pelayan disana untuk mendekat, membawakan baju yang ia pilih.

"Baik- WHAT THE HELL?" BAJU APA ITU," teriak Sakura membuat beberapa pengunjung menoleh heran kearahnya.

"Cepat pakai," perintah Sasuke.

"Tidak,"

"Hei, kau lupa jika kau bilang tidak akan protes. Sekarang cepat pakai atau kita akan terlambat,"

"Aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya aku tidak mau pakai itu," ucap Sakura tetap dengan pendiriannya. Iris emeraldnya melirik baju yang dibawa pelayan itu. Sebuah dress selutut berwarna tosca, dengan gambar bunga sakura dibagian bawahnya. Sebuah pita berwarna putih terdapat dibagian pinggang mempermanis tampilan dress itu. Sangat cantik. Simpel namun elegan dan mewah karena ada taburan manik menyerupai berlian di daerah leher, membentuk sebuah kerah.

Sasuke nampak mendengus kesal. 'Gadis ini benar-benar merepotkan,' batin Sasuke.

"Cepat pakai, atau aku sendiri yang akan memakaikannya padamu,"

_Grep_ ! Sakura segera meraih dress itu dan berjalan cepat menuju _fitting room_ yang sudah tersedia. Menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi wajah merah tomatnya. "Dasar Tomat, sialan," gerutu Sakura yang masih didengar oleh Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu tersenyum puas.

Sembari menunggu Sakura berganti pakaian, Sasuke menyuruh pegawai yang ada disana untuk menyiapkan beberapa pasang sepatu dan aksesoris lainnya.

"Bantu dia berpakaian," pegawai itu mengangguk sopan. Sementara Sasuke berjalan kebagian lain toko, membeli sebuah setelah jas berwarna biru gelap. Setelah mengganti bajunya, Sasuke kembali dan duduk menunggu Sakura selesai berpakaian.

Tak berselang lama, pegawai yang tadi kembali. "Maaf tuan, nona sudah siap,"

"Hn,"

_Tap tap tap_

Iris onyx Sasuke melebar, kemudian mengerjap beberapa kali. Pemuda itu tertegun sejenak melihat gadis berambut merah muda yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Dress itu pas sekali dengan tubuh Sakura, ditambah lagi pita putih yang melingkar dipinggangnya menampakkan betapa bagus pinggang gadis itu. Kaki jenjangnya memakai sepatu berwarna putih dengan aksen bunga sakura. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai dengan _hairpin_ yang tersemat disisi kanan kepalanya.

"Baka, ja-jangan menatapku seperti itu," pipi Sakura merona merah, yang malah membuat Sasuke gemas.

"Hn, kau jelek sekali,"

_Deg_ !

"Cih, kau sendiri yang memilih pakaian ini dan sekarang kau menghinaku. Aku ganti saja," garutu Sakura. Kakinya melangkah kembali ke _fitting room_. Namun dengan cepat tangan Sasuke menariknya, menahan Sakura dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang gadis itu.

"Kau sangat jelek," bisik Sasuke. "Sangat jelek hingga membuatku tidak bisa berpaling darimu,"

"Kau, sangat bukan Sasuke," cibir Sakura.

"Lalu bagaimana Sasuke dimatamu, Nona?"

"Dingin, tak berperasaan, minim bicara, selalu saja seenaknya sendiri, dan keras kepala,"

"Ya, dua terakhir itu masih milikku. Tapi tiga kata pertama tidak akan berlaku jika aku hanya bersamamu,"

"Sudah lepaskan. Kau bilang jika kita akan terlambat tadi," elak Sakura berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari kungkungan bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Hah, kau benar-benar membuat kita terlambat," Sasuke mengeluarkan kartu kredit yang ada didompetnya dan menyerahkan pada pegawai yang tengah ber-_bulshing_ ria karena melihat adegan romantis tadi.

"Kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku?" gerutu Sakura tak terima. Sasuke hanya melirik sebentar, namun tak menanggapi omelan Sakura.

Setelah menerima kartu kreditnya kembali, Sasuke segera menarik Sakura keluar dari toko itu. Mobilnya kembali berjalan menyusuri padatnya jalur Konoha.

.

.

.

.

.

**Uzumaki Hotel and Resort**

_Hall room_ hotel milik Uzumaki Group terlihat sangat ramai. Banyak pelayan yang berlalu lalang sambil membawa nampan berisi minuman dan makanan kecil. Beberapa lainnya sibuk menyiapkan makanan _all-you-can-eat_ di counter masing-masing yang menyediakan masakan Jepang maupun masakan Barat. Di bagian depan terdapat sebuah panggung dengan sebuah podium ditengahnya. Di sisi kiri dan kanannya terdapat lambang keluarga Uchiha dan Uzumaki. _Hall_ itu sendiri didekorasi dengan cantik, dengan warna putih dan merah yang mendominasi.

Beberapa tamu tampak mengobrol satu sama lain. Dari pakaian mereka bisa ditebak bahwa mereka adalah orang-orang penting, di dunia bisnis maupun pemerintahan. Maklum saja kolega keluarga Uchiha dan Uzumaki adalah orang-orang terpandang.

"Sasori-kun, mana Sakura-chan?" tanya Uchiha Mikoto -ibu Sasuke- pada sulung Haruno yang kini terlihat gagah dengan setelah jas berwarna merah marun.

"Sepertinya masih dijalan, Ba-chan. Sasuke sedang menjemputnya,"

"_Souka_~ baiklah Ba-chan tinggal dulu. Nikmati pestanya dan carilah pasangan," canda Mikoto sebelum meninggalkan Sasori yang tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tampak gagah, Tuan Haruno," iris hitam Sasori melebar ketika mengetahui seorang gadis tengah berdiri disampingnya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun hitamnya, sementara surai merah darahnya digelung tinggi memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya.

"Kau juga terlihat sangat cantik, nona Uzumaki," puji Sasori membuat pipi gadis itu sedikit merona merah. "Bagaimana _study_-mu di Amegakure?"

"Ah, aku sudah lulus beberapa bulan lalu. Sebenarnya masih ada yang harus aku urusi di sana, tapi Kaachan dan Shion-nee memaksaku pulang,"

"Jelas saja kami memaksamu pulang, Kyuu. Apa kau tega tidak hadir di acara pertunangan kakak sepupumu sendiri?" sahut seorang wanita yang tengah berjalan kearah mereka, sebelah tangannya menggandeng erat si sulung Uchiha.

"Shion-nee !" gadis itu segera menghambur memeluk wanita cantik yang ada dihadapannya. "Aku kira tidak akan secepat ini, atau jangan-jangan Oneechan ha- ITTAI~ KENAPA NEECHAN MEMUKULKU,"

"KARENA KAU BERANI BERPIKIRAN YANG MACAM-MACAN TENTANG KAKAKMU SENDIRI," Sasori dan Itachi ber-_sweatdrop_ ria melihat pertengkaran kakak beradik ini.

"Kalian berdua sudahlah," lerai Itachi seraya menarik tangan Shion. Sedangkan Sasori memeluk pinggang Kyuubi erat dari belakang.

"Kau tampak cantik jika sedang marah, Kyuubi," bisik Sasori tepat ditelinga gadis itu.

"Ka-kau ini,"

"Aku merindukanmu, Kyuu," bisik Sasori, dengan sedikit memaksa ditariknya gadis itu menuju balkon hotel.

"Mereka serasi ya?" tanya Shion, memandang bahagia kedua pasangan yang kini telah menghilang dari padangan.

"Dan aku yakin, sebentar lagi kau akan mengatakan hal yang sama," alis Shion sedikit berkerut, tidak paham dengan perkataan sulung Uchiha itu.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah Sasuke dan Sakura, kau tidak perlu menunggu sampai aku bertemu mereka, Anata. Mereka memang sudah serasi sejak dulu,"

"Haha, kau benar, Hime. Ah, kita harus ke tempat Kaachan dan Touchan,"

.

.

.

.

.

Semua mata terpaku melihat dua remaja berbeda jenis yang sedang berjalan melalui lorong menuju _hall room_. Para gadis memekik kecil karena kharisma si pemuda, sedangkan para pemuda menatap lapar melihat pesona si gadis.

"Tch, mereka menyebalkan,"

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanpa diduga, tangan kekar Sasuke menarik gadis itu mendekat. Kemudian melingkarkan tangannya erat di pinggang Sakura.

"Diamlah, aku tidak ingin mereka memandangmu dengan tatapan lapar,"

"EEHH.." pekik Sakura, tak mengindahkan tatapan heran dari orang disekitarnya. Sementara Sasuke tersenyum puas karena kini semua yang ada disana mengetahui bahwa Sakura hanya miliknya. Sasuke bisa melihat sorot kecewa dimata mereka.

"Kau sudah datang Ototou?" sambut Itachi ketika melihat Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki _hall room_. "Astaga, kau tampak cantik, Sakura-chan,"

"Itachi-nii, jangan mengejekku," protes Sakura.

"_Ara_~ kapan aku pernah menge-,"

"ASTAGA, ITU KAU SAKURA?" seru seorang wanita paruh baya sembari berjalan cepat menghampiri gadis itu. Itachi melirih Sakura seakan mengatakan 'aku bilang juga apa'.

"Bachan,"

"Sudah berkali-kali aku bilang Saku-chan, jangan panggil Bachan. Panggil Kaachan," titah wanita itu.

"_Etto_~ baik Kaachan,"

"_Kawai nee_~ Oh, kau tampak cantik Sakura. Kenapa kau jarang main ke rumah? Kaachan kesepian. Kau tahu sendiri, kediaman Uchiha dihuni oleh patung-patung dingin," sindir Mikoto Uchiha pada dua anaknya.

"Sudahlah, Kaachan. Toh sebantar lagi Kaachan akan mendapat teman," ucap Itachi.

"Eh teman?"

"Loh, Suke belum memberitahumu Imotou?" Sakura menggeleng cepat sebagai jawaban.

"Hah, kau keterlaluan Suke-chan. Baiklah, biar Kaachan saja yang beritahu. Hari ini adalah pengumunan pertunangan Itachi-kun dengan Namikaze Shion, sepupu Naruto dari pihak ayah,"

"Apa? Astaga, selamat Itachi-nii. Kenapa tidak pernah memberitahuku?"

"Loh, aku pikir Sasori sudah memberitahumu," ujar Itachi.

"Dasar Oniichan no Baka, pasti lupa,"

"Haha, sudahlah. Acara akan segera dimulai, sebaiknya kita ke panggung," kata Mikoto. "Oh ya, Suke-chan, pegang erat-erat Sakura-chan ya. Kaachan tidak mau calon mantu Kaachan yang cantik ini dilirik oleh pemuda lain,"

"Hn. Tanpa Kaachan pintapun, akan aku lakukan," Sakura hanya bisa tertunduk, menutupi wajahnya yang kini bersemu merah.

'Calon mantu? Astaga Mikoto-bachan, kami saja belum berpacaran,' batin Sakura.

Sasuke menggandeng Sakura mendekat kearah panggung. Disana sudah berkumpul keluarga Uchiha dan Uzumaki, serta Sasori yang berdiri berdampingan dengan Uzumaki Kyuubi, kakak Naruto.

Setelah semua berkumpul sang kepala keluarga Uchiha, Uchiha Fugaku, menghampiri podium yang sudah disediakan. Para tamu dan kolegan kontan terdiam.

"Selamat malam, terima kasih kepada para tamu yang sudah datang. Hari ini saya, Uchiha Fugaku sangat senang karena putra sulung saya sudah menemukan pasangannya. Maka dari itu, saat ini saya akan mengumumkan pertunangan Itachi dengan Namikaze Shion, kerabat dari keluarga Uzumaki," riuh tepuk tangan menggema dipenjuru _hall_, ucapan selamat berkali-kali terlontar dari para tamu dan kolega.

"Selain itu," Fugaku kembali membuka suara, _hall_ tersebut kembali hening. Raut bingung tersirat diwajah siapa saja yang ada disana. Fugaku terlihat menghela nafas, kemudian kembali berucap. "Delapan tahun lalu, saya mempunyai sebuah janji kepada mendiang sahabat saya, Haruno Kizashi,"

Tubuh Sakura sedikit tersentak kaget, diliriknya sang kakak yang kini nampak tersenyum padanya. Tanpa sadar gadis itu mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sasuke, seakan meminta dukungan.

"Delapan tahun lalu, sebelum Kizashi meninggal dia menitipkan dua anaknya dalam pengawasanku. Haruno Sasori dan Haruno Sakura. Dia juga menitipkan seluruh aset yang ia miliki, termasuk perusahaan kepadaku. Kizashi meminta agar aku mengelola perusahannya sampai kedua putranya cukup usia," Fugaku terdiam sejenak, iris kelamnya menatap Sasori dan Sakura bergantian. "Dan saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat. Putra sulung Kizashi, Haruno Sasori sudah memasuki usia 23 tahun. Sudah saatnya dia belajar untuk memimpim perusahaan yang didirikan oleh ayahnya, dan dengan ini aku akan mengangkat Haruno Sasori untuk menjadi menejer sementara di Uchiha Company hingga dia benar-benar bisa menjalankan perusahaan warisan sang ayah,"

Tepuk tangan kembali menggema, Fugaku mengisyaratkan agar pemuda _baby face_ itu untuk maju kedepan.

"Ehm, sebelumnya terima kasih kepada keluarga Uchiha yang selama ini telah menerima kami. Aku sendiri tidak terlalu tahu jika mendiang Touchan mewariskan aset seperti perusahaan dan lain sebagainya. Tapi atas nama Touchan, Kaachan dan Imotouku, aku Haruno Sasori akan berusaha sebaik mungkin,"

.

.

.

.

.

Dua bulan telah berlalu sejak pengumuman pertunangan Itachi dan Shion, serta pengangkatan Sasori menjadi menejer sementara untuk belajar bagaimana cara berbisnis. Dan sudah dua bulan Sakura dipaksa pindah oleh Mikoto ke kediaman Uchiha.

"_Ohayou_, Kaachan," sapa Sakura pada nyonya rumah yang sedang mempersiapkan sarapan dibantu oleh beberapa _maid_.

"_Ohayou_, Saku-chan. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Iya, Kaachan. Kaachan sedang membuat apa? Biar Sakura bantu,"

"Tidak, tidak. Kaachan tidak mau seragammu kotor. Lebih baik kau panggil Suke-chan, sarapan akan segera siap," perintah Mikoto.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi tapian Sakura sayang,"

Ah ya, sekarang Sakura tahu darimana sifat tidak mau dibantah Sasuke berasal. "Baik Kaachan,"

Dengan malas Sakura kembali kelantai atas, dimana kamar Sasuke berada. Tangannya segera terulur untuk mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat tua dengan aksen kipas khas klan Uchiha.

"Tomat, kau sudah bangun kan?"

Hening.

"Apa dia masih tidur?" Perlahan Sakura membuka pintu tersebut, melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamar dengan dominasi warna biru tua itu.

"Tomat, kau ada dima-KYAA.." pekik Sakura ketika mendapati Sasuke tengah berganti pakaian disalah satu sudut kamar. Kemeja putihnya belum terkancing, menampakkan dada bidang dam _six pack_ yang begitu menggoda.

"Kenapa kau berteriak, Chery,"

"Kancingkan dulu bajumu," ucap Sakura yang masih sibuk menatap lantai kamar yang kini tampak begitu menarik.

Sasuke mendengus kesal melihat tingkah gadis dihadapannya yang malah memilih memandang lantai daripada dirinya. Dengan senyum sinis Sasuke berjalan menghampiri gadis merah muda itu. "Beraninya kau lebih memilih memperhatikan lantai dari pada aku,"

"Tch, jangan banyak bicara. Cepat kancingkan bajumu, Kaachan sudah menunggu untuk sarapan,"

"Aku tidak perduli," ucap Sasuke santai. "Jika kau ingin aku cepat, kau saja yang mengancingkan kemejaku,"

"Tidak," tolak Sakura tegas, masih tetap memandang lantai.

"Chery, tatap aku," perintah Sasuke, namun Sakura tak bergerak. Karena kesal, Sasuke mengangkat dagu gadis itu untuk menatap kearahnya. Onyx Sasuke tertegun sejenak ketika menatap emerald milik Sakura. Warna yang membuat dia tergila-gila selama ini. Warna yang membuat hatinya selalu hangat dan nyaman. Warna yang telah membuatnya terpaku.

"Turuti aku atau kau akan membiarkan Kaachan menunggu lebih lama," desak Sasuke.

Sakura menggerutu kesal. Mau tak mau ia menuruti perintah Sasuke. Ah, apa yang Uchiha mau, pasti akan mereka dapatkan. Dan itu mutlak.

Dengan sedikit bergetar tangan Sakura mengancingkan kemeja Sasuke mulai dari kancing paling bawah, yang artinya ia harus melihat six pack sempurna pemuda itu. Sakura hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya kembali.

'Ah, Kami-sama. Kapan aku bisa terbebas dari iblis ini?' rutuk Sakura dalam hati. Tangan lentiknya terus mengancingkan kemeja itu hingga kancing teratas.

"Sudah. Sekarang cepat bersiap," ucap Sakura, dengan terburu-buru meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum jail. Sasuke segara menarik lengan Sakura, mengurung gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Punggung Sakura bisa merasakan dada bidang Sasuke dengan sempurna. Hidungnya bisa mencium aroma mint yang menguar dari pemuda itu. Segar dan memabukkan.

"Tidak secepat itu," bisik Sasuke.

"A-apa maksudmu Sasuke? Kita bisa terlambat di upacara kelulusan,"

"Itu bukan hal yang penting," ucap Sasuke santai yang kini tengah menopangkan dagunya pada pundak Sakura.

"Tapi bagiku itu penting, Tomat. Ayolah, aku tidak mau kita telat," rengek Sakura berusaha bernegosiasi, walaupun Sakura tahu itu akan sangat sulit.

"Hn,"

"Tomat," rengek Sakura lagi.

"Hn," tak ada perubahan, malah Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura dengan nada pasrah. Ini adalah cara terakhir agar ia bisa bebas dari kurungan pemuda itu.

"Baiklah akan aku lepaskan. Tapi kau harus memakaikan dasiku,"

"Hah, baiklah. Mana dasinya," ujar Sakura pasrah. Dia ingin permainan ini segera berakhir.

"Kau seorang istri yang sempurna," bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga gadis itu.

"Jangan bercanda, Sasuke. Kau bisa mendapat istri yang lebih baik daripada aku. Sudah, kita harus segera sarapan," Sakura segera berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang tersenyum sinis mendengar kalimat terakhir gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Aura bahagia terpancar jelas di KIHS. Semua murid dinyatakan lulus seratus persen. Raut senang dan haru bergantian terlihat di sudut-sudut sekolah. Kilatan kamera juga terlihat disana-sini.

Setelah euforia itu berakhir, semua murid kembali ke kehidupan nyata. Siap meninggalkan masa remaja dan beralih ke masa dewasa. Sebagian memilih melanjutkan ke Universitas pilihan mereka, sebagian mengejar karir dan sebagian lagi sedang dalam masa hibernasi dari semua kegiatan.

Mobil Volvo Sasuke berjalan pelan diantara deratan pepohonan. Sekarang Sasuke dan Sakura tengah menuju pegunungan Akai untuk menikmati pemandangan sekaligus merayakan kelulusan mereka.

Mobil Sasuke berbelok ke sebuah lapangan di jalur dalam. Lapangan yang dulu menjadi saksi bisu kemenangan mereka dari Suigetsu saat balapan beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Kenapa kemari Sasuke? Masih banyak tempat lain yang lebih bagus di daerah sini," tanya Sakura, iris emeraldnya memandang penasaran pemuda disampingnya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin kesini,"

"Itu bukan jawaban Sasuke," dengus Salura kesal. "_Well_, selamat karena kau peringkat satu dalam kelulusan kali ini,"

"Hn,"

Sakura menghela nafas berat. "Setelah ini kau akan kemana?"

"..."

"Hei jawab aku, Suke,"

"Entahlah. Mungkin ke Harvard dan mengambil kelas Bisnis disana, atau tetap disini,"

"Yah, kau memang pantas jika ke Harvard," kata Sakura pelan. Di alihkan iris emeraldnya ke samping kanan, mengati burung-burung yang sedang bercengkrama. Ada rasa sesak dihatinya, dan mungkin rasa kehilangan. Mungkin. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Kau akan merindukanku?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Bodoh. Mengapa aku harus merindukan orang dingin sepertimu," elak Sakura.

"Cih. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Chery," Sasuke segera menarik tubuh Sakura untuk mendekat padanya. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membohongiku,"

"Ya. Memang kenapa jika aku bohong? Bohong jika aku tidak kehilanganmu, bohong jika aku tidak akan merindukanmu. Ya semua bohong Sasuke," Sakura tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kesedihannya, air matanya jatuh dengan sukses membasahi pipi chubynya.

"Bohong jika selama ini aku tidak memperhatikanmu, bohong jika selama ini aku tidak cemburu jika kau digoda gadis lain, bohong jika aku berkata aku tidak menc-eempp.." bibir Sasuke segera menghentikan kata-kata Sakura. Pemuda iti tidak mau mendengar kata itu terlontar dari bibir Sakura.

Dengan ganas Sasuke menggigit bibir Sakura. Lidahnya bergerak menjelajahi bibir gadis itu, memaksa masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya. Lidah Sasuke segera menjelajah didalam sana. Menggelitik langit-langit mulut Sakura dengan liar, membuat gadis itu mendesah tertahan.

"Kau membuatku gila, Sakura," bisik Sasuke disela-sela ciuman mereka.

_Drrt.. Drrt.._

Getaran di handphone Sakura segera menginterupsi ciuman panas mereka. Dengan susah payah Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dari pemuda dihadapannya itu.

"_Moshi moshi_," sapa Sakura begitu ia bisa mengatur deru nafasnya.

"Hn, kau sedang ada dimana Sakura?" tanya suara diseberang. Walau Sakura memasang volume kecil, Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya samar-samar. Pemuda itu mendengus kesal kerena suara berat yang terdengar dari ujung telfon.

"Aku ada di gunung Akai, ada apa Gaara?"

"Tunggu aku disana,"

_Pip_ !

"Tch, kenapa dimatikan begitu saja," cibir Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

"Eh, ehm Gaara-kun akan kesini,"

"Sejak kapan kau memanggil si panda merah itu dengan suffix -kun?" cibir Sasuke. Kalau boleh jujur ada rasa panas yang sekarang melanda hatinya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Tomat," ucap Sakura santai. "Aku akan menunggu Gaara-kun di luar,"

Sasuke terdiam. Dengan keras tangannya meninju stir mobil yang tidak berdosa. Berusaha meluapkan rasa kesalnya. Iris Sasuke yang kelam kini semakin kelam karena rasa cemburu yang membakar dirinya. Tunggu ! Cemburu? _Hell yeah_, seorang Uchiha Sasuke cemburu hanya karena Sakura mendapat telfon dari seorang Sabaku Gaara yang notebene temannya sendiri di Dark Roses.

"Berengsek," maki Sasuke dengan fasihnya.

Tak berapa lama sebuah Jazz merah datang ketempat itu. Sakura tersenyum tipis karena hafal betul siapa yang berada dibalik kemudinya.

"Gaara," panggi Sakura ketika melihat pemuda Sabaku itu keluar dari mobilnya. Dan tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke juga keluar dari mobilnya.

"Ternyata kau tidak sendiri Sakura?"

"Ehh.." kontan gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Sasuke tengah berdiri dengan aura hitam yang menguar hebat.

"Ah, iya. Maaf aku tidak bilang jika aku sedang dengan Sasuke. Ada apa kau mencariku Gaara?"

"Aku langsung saja. Sakura, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"APA?" Sakura menatap tak percaya pada pemuda dihadapannya

"_Shit_," desis Sakuke, seraya melayangkan tatapan membunuh pada bungsu Sabaku itu.

"Eh.. _Etto_~ Gaara.." entah kenapa tiba-tiba lidah Sakura terasa kelu. Apalagi ketika merasakan hawa dingin dan menyeramkan yang menguar dari arah belakang.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menjawab sekarang Sakura. Aku aka-,"

"Tidak," ujar Sasuke setengah berteriak, memotong perkataan Gaara dengan telak. "Dia tidak akan menjadi kekasihmu atau kekasih siapapun. Sakura milikku,"

Kini tatapan tak percaya Sakura terarah pada pemuda berambut raven yang kini tengah berdiri dengan sikap _defensif_ yang tidak terlalu ketara.

"Apa maksudmu Uchiha?"

"Sudah kubilang, Sakura milikku Sabaku," tandas Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Jika memang begitu, aku akan rebut dia dengan caraku," Gaara mendekat begitu pula Sasuke. Sementara Sakura hanya bisa terdiam diantara mereka. Tubuhnya lemas merasakan aura persaingan yang kuat.

"Kita balapan," tantang Gaara. Sasuke memasang senyum miringnya, meremehkan.

"Walau kita berteman, aku tidak akan main-main, Panda,"

"Hn, buktikan jika kau memang pantas untuk Sakura,"

"Baiklah, jalur luar. Titik baliknya adalah kuil yang ada di puncak gunung ini. Yang pertama kembali kemari dia yang menang,"

"Cukup," ucap Sakura dengan nada dua oktaf. "Aku bukan barang yang bisa kalian perebutkan, aku punya hak untuk memilih,"

"Dan kami punya hak untuk membuktikan siapa yang pantas untukmu, Sakura," ujar Gaara dengan santainya. "Kita mulai, Sasuke. Semakin cepat, semakin baik,"

"Hn," kedua pemuda itu berjalan menuju mobil mereka masing-masing, meninggalkan Sakura yang terduduk lemas. Surai merah mudanya bergerak liar terterpa angin sore yang mulai dingin. Tubuhnya benar-benar tak berdaya.

Sasuke dan Gaara telah siap dalam posisi mereka. Entah alam mendukung mereka atau memang suatu kebetulan, seekor burung berhenti tepat di depan mobil mereka. Kepala kecilnya bergerak-gerak mengamati dua mobil yang berbeda warna itu. Kedua sayapnya mengepak perlahan, bagaikan hitungan mundur. Setelah kepakan ketiga burung itu terbang manjauh. Balapanpun dimulai. Keduanya segera menginjak gas dalam-dalam, mobil mereka segera melaju meningalkan Sakura sendirian.

Sadar dengan keadaan yang mungkin saja membahayakan bagi dua pemuda itu, Sakura meraih ponselnya, mencari kontak yang sangat ia butuhkan sekarang.

"_Moshi Mo-_"

"Naruto, cepat ke lapangan di jalur dalam Gunung Akai," potong Sakura cepat ketika panggilannya diangkat. "Sasuke dan Gaara... Mereka sedang balapan,"

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke tertinggal cukup jauh di belakang Gaara, membuat pemuda itu berkali-kali mengumpat kesal.

"Sial, aku tidak akan kalah dari bocah panda itu," gerutu Sasuke. "Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menang,"

Dengan kasar kakinya menekan pedal gas dalam-dalam. Jarum _speadometer_ di _dashboard_-nya mulai menunjukkan angka 100. Untung saja daerah itu tidak ada polisi yang berjaga, sehingga ia tidak perlu khawatir berurusan dengan mereka.

Piston mobil Sasuke nampak mau bekerja sama dengan pemiliknya. Bergerak cepak memompa tenaga lebih kuat. Menuruti perintah majikannya tanpa protes. Dan alhasil, Volvo biru tua itu semakin dekat dengan Jazz merah milik Gaara. Sasuke tersenyum puas untuk sementara, karena kini dia sudah menyusul pemuda bersurai merah itu.

Dari kejauhan nampak kuil yang begitu megah. Kuil dimana titik balik untuk mereka berdua. Tanpa diduga, Gaara segera menginjak gasnya dalam. Kembali meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini kembali mengumpat kesal.

"Sial, jika begini tidak akan sempat," Sasuke memandang nanar mobil merah didepannya. Sekejap ingatannya bersama Sakura memenuhi kepalanya. Bagaimana gadis itu tersenyum, bagaimana gadis itu marah, bagaimana gadis itu merajuk. Bagaimana gadis itu selalu memberi warna di kehidupannya. Bagaimana bodohnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke karena tidak mempunyai cukup keberanian untuk segera mengikat gadis itu. Bagamana bodohnya dia karena takut gadis itu tidak menerimanya. Bagaimana bodohnya ia karena saat ia tahu gadis itu mencintainya malah ada pemuda lain yang akan merebut Sakura darinya.

"AAARGH..." teriak Sasuke tak kuasa membayangkan jika dirinya kalah disini. Tidak. Seorang Uchiha tidak akan kalah. Apa yang Uchiha mau, pasti akan Uchiha dapatkan bagaimanapun caranya. Tiba-tiba ingatannya kembali pada saat ia dan Sakura balapan melawan kelompok Monster Slash beberapa bulan lalu.

"_Sasuke, didepan ada belokan tajam ke arah kanan. Kau bisa mendahului jika menjaga kecepatanmu tetap stabil saat dibelokan_,"

"_Ketika putar balik jaga kecepatanmu stabil, ijak pedal lalu banting stir ke kanan. Kita bisa mendahuluinya_,"

Sasuke tersenyum puas, sangat puas bahkan. Tak ia sangka kata-kata Sakura waktu itu sangat berguna sekarang.

"_Arigatou_, Sakura,"

Sasuke segera menginjak gasnya dalam-dalam dan menjaga agar kecepatamnya stabil. Dan keadaanpun berubah...

.

.

.

.

.

**Di lapangan**

_Bruum.. Bruum.. Ckiit.._

Satu mobil Jaguar dan Ferrari terhenti tidak jauh dari tempat Sakura berada. Naruto, Hinata dan Ino nampak keluar dari mobil Ferrari Naruto, sedangkan Shikamaru dan Temari keluar dari Jaguar hitam Shikamaru. Mereka segera menghampiri Sakura yang masih terduduk lemas.

"Forehead, kau tidak apa?"

"Sakura, dimana Gaara dan Sasuke?"

"Sakura-chan,"

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya malas melihat kelakuan tiga gadis dihadapannya. "Oi, oi. Setidaknya beri dia minun dulu, baru berondong dia dengan pertanyaan kalian,"

"_Souka_~" Temari segera mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral yang ada di tasnya. "Minumlah dulu, Sakura."

"_Arigatou_ Temari," ucap Sakura setelah meneguk air pemberian Temari.

"Sekarang jelaskan apa yang terjadi, Forehead. Bagaimana mereka bisa balapan?" tuntut Ino tidak sabar, membuat Sakura menghela nafas berat dan lelah.

"Aku dan Sasuke sedang berada disini untuk merayakan kelulusan. Setelah itu Gaara menelfon dan menanyakan keberadaanku. Kemudian dia menyusulku kemari. Lalu...,"

"Lalu apa Sakura?" desak Temari.

"Lalu.. Gaara memintaku menjadi kekasihnya," semua gadis yang ada disana terkisap sejenak, Naruto membelalakkan iris saphirenya lebar, sedangkan Shikamaru mendengus malas.

"_Mendokusai_,"

"Kemudian mereka balapan untuk membuktikan siapa yang pantas. Aku sudah melarang mereka, tapi tidak ada yang mendengarku," air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Sakura. Secara otomatis Hinata merentangkan kedua tangannya, memeluk gadis itu.

"Sudah, Sakura-chan. Jangan menangis," ucap Hinata menenangkan.

"Jalur mana yang mereka ambil?" kini Shikamaru yang angkat bicara.

"Jalur luar, dengan kuil sebagai titik baliknya,"

"Berarti tidak lama lagi mereka kembali," ucap Shikamaru, yang kontak membuat Naruto heran.

"Dari mana kau tahu Shika?"

"Hanya perhitunganku," ucap Shikamaru asal.

"_Sugoi_~ kau memang jenius Shikamaru," puji Naruto dengan tatapan kagum yang membuat Shikamaru jijik.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Baka,"

"Ish, kau ini ti-"

_Bruuum.. Brruummm..._

"Mereka datang," seru Naruto dan Shikamaru bersamaan. Sakura segera berdiri dibantu oleh Ino dan Hinata. Raut cemas dan takut terpancar dari wajah cantiknya. Dalam hati ia berdo'a semoga Sasuke-lah yang memenangkan balapan ini.

_Bbrruumm_...

Suara itu semakin dekat, namun mereka belum bisa memastikan karena terhalang belokan dan padatnya pohon yang tumbuh.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, tangannya tertangkup didepan dadanya. "Sasuke, aku mohon," ucap Sakura lirih.

Ingatannya memutar kembali kata-kata yang diucapkan Sasuke saat mereka balapan melawan Suigetsu.

"_Jika taruhannya dirimu, bagaimanapun caranya aku pasti akan menang_,"

"_Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia mengambilmu, walau nyawaku taruhannya_,"

'Buktikan ucapanmu Sasuke, buktikan kau akan menang seperti waktu itu,' harap Sakura dalam hati.

"Volvo," desis Naruto lirih. Dia hafal betul bagaimana suara mesin mobil itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Naru?" tanya Shikamaru.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sahabat nanasnya itu, Naruto malah berseru kencang sambil melayangkan jari telunjukkan ke arah jalanan. "SASUKE!"

Iris emerald Sakura terbuka, memandang tak percaya pada mobil Sasuke yang melaju kencang. Sementara Gaara tidak terlihat sama sekali.

_Ckiiiittt_...

Volvo Sasuke berhenti dengan sempurna. Rona bahagia begitu terpancar dari wajah Sakura. Kakinya berlari kencang, menghampiri pemuda yang kini keluar dari mobilnya.

"Sasuke!" Sakura segera melingkarkan tangannya dileher pemuda itu. Isakan kembali terdengar walaupun lirih. "Ka-kau menang, hiks.. Kau me-nang,"

Refleks tangan Sasuke terulur membelai lembut surai merah muda dalam dekapannya. "Jangan menangis, bodoh. Kau jelek,"

Sakura memukul-mukul dada Sasuke dengan keras. "_Baka ! Baka baka baka._."

Bukannya menjauh, Sasuke malah memeluk erat Sakura. Tak peduli ada orang lain disana. Tak peduli dengan tatapan menggoda yang dilayangkan Naruto. Yang sekarang ia pedulikan hanya Sakura.

Tak beberapa lama mobil Jazz Gaara muncul. Semua disana terdiam, ketika pemuda itu keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri mereka. Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura, seolah berkata bahwa gadis itu hanya miliknya.

"Gaara," panggil Sakura lirih dengan nada canggung yang sangat ketara. Pemuda berambut merah darah itu hanya tersenyum tipis, jari telunjuknya terangkat didepan bibir. Mengisyaratkan agar gadis itu diam.

"Kau memang hebat, Sasuke," puji Gaara dengan nada santai seakan-akan balapan tadi tidak terjadi.

"Hn. Dan aku yang menang," tegas Sasuke.

"Ya. Aku tahu," lagi-lagi Gaara tersenyum. "Sasori-nii pasti akan senang mengetahui hasil balapan ini,"

"Saso-nii? Gaara.. Jangan bilang ini adalah.." kata-kata Sakura tergantung, gadis itu tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk melengkapinya.

"Ya. Ini adalah rencana Saso-nii. Aku hanya dimintai tolong,"

"Sial," dengus Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa kau Gaara?" tanya Naruto masih tak percaya bahwa ini hanya akal-akalan Sasori. Kurang kerjaan sekali.

"Entahlah," Gaara mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tak tahu.

"Dasar Oniichan, awas saja jika aku bertemu dengannya," semuanya tertawa mendengar acaman Sakura pada kakaknya sendiri. Benar-benar adik-kakak yang unik.

"Tunggu," potong Naruto cepat. "Jadi kau tidak ada perasaan pada Sakura?"

"_Hell yeah,_ tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai sudaraku sendiri. Lagi pula aku sudah punya gadis lain," ujar Gaara.

"Jangan bilang dia Matsuri, adik angkatan kita dari kelas XI IPA 1?" tebak Sakura dan.. _Bingo_.. tepat sasaran, kerena kini Gaara hanya terdiam tanpa bisa menjawab. Yang artinya dia memang tidak punya alasan untuk menyangkal.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita pulang," elak Gaara yang canggung dengan tatapan menyelidik dari teman-temannya, termasuk sang kakak.

"Baiklah, mari kita pulang -_tteba_ -_kruuyuukk_.."

"Naruto-kun, kau lapar?" tanya Hinata dengan nada khawatir pada kekasihnya.

'Oh Kami-sama, kenapa harus didepan Hinata-chan sih?' rutuk Naruto dalam hati. Dengan ragu Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Cih, kau memalukan, Dobe," sindir Sasuke.

"Diam kau, Teme. Ini karena Sakura-chan tiba-tiba menelfonku dan mengabarkan jika kau dan Gaara balapan. Jika tidak, aku pasti sudah makan ramen sepusanya,"

"Hn. Kalau begitu kita makan, aku yang traktir,"

"Yeah, traktiran -_ttebayo_," seru Naruto girang.

"Kau seperti anak kecil Naruto, setidaknya jaga _image_-mu dihadapan Hinata," kata Temari yang tidak dihiraukan oleh pemuda itu kerena sekarang dia sudah duduk manis di balik kemudi.

"Dasar bocah," gerutu Temari yang ditanggapi kikikan geli dari Shikamaru.

Sementara itu, Sasuke dan Samura sudah kembali ke mobil mereka. Masih ada raut tegang dan takut yang terpancar dari Sakura.

"Kenapa?" tangan Sasuke terulur, membelai pelan pucuk kepala gadis itu.

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak paham maksud Oniichan melakukan ini. Kenapa? Kenapa harus balapan? Dan kenapa harus Gaara?" desis Sakura frustasi.

"Hn. Kau ini selalu memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu,"

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke? Kau selalu saja berkata seperti itu,"

"Jelas. Sasori masih ada dan kita akan bertemu dengannya nanti ketika sampai dirumah. Kau bisa mengintrogasinya nanti kan?" Sakura terdiam, raut tak percayanya kini berganti dengan raut puas dan _devilsmile_ yang mematikan.

"Kau benar Sasuke. Saatnya pembalasan," Sakura terkekeh kecil membayangkan bagimana senangnya ia mengintrogasi sang kakak.

"Sakura, ulurkan tanganmu," perintah Sasuke, seperti biasa.

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Sudah lakukan saja,"

Sakura hanya mendengus kesal dengan sikap pemuda ini. Secara malas-malasan diulurkan tangannya pada pemuda itu. "Ha'i ha'i, memang untuk ap-"

Sakura terdiam ketika merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di jari manisnya. Cincin. Sasuke menyematkan sebuah cincin dijarinya. Cincin berwarna perak dengan dua permata berwarna merah dan lambang Uchiha ditengahnya.

"Sasuke?! I-ini.."

"Hn. Kau tidak boleh melepasnya sampai kapanpun," perintah Sasuke. "Aku tidak ingin kejadian ini terulang lagi. Kau hanya milikku,"

Pipi Sakura merona merah mendengar hal itu. Terdengar sangat _posesive_ kan? Tapi begitulah cara seorang Uchiha menjaga miliknya.

"Kenapa setiap laki-laki selalu memonopoli kekasihnya sih?" gerutu Sakura tak jelas, bibirnya dimajukan tanda kesal.

_Cup_ !

Ciuman kecil mendarat di dahi lebar Sakura. "Itu bukan memonopoli, itu perhatian," bela Sasuke.

"Huh, itu hanya akal-akalan saja,"

Mobil Sasuke melaju pelan meninggalkan lapangan itu. Cahaya matahari sore yang hangat tampaknya berpengaruh pada hati dua insan ini. Perlahan namun pasti ada rasa hangat yang menyelimuti hati mereka.

"Setelah ini kau tidak boleh balapan," titah Sasuke, membuat Sakura terbelalak.

"Hei, tidak bisa begi-"

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak Sakura," potong Sasuke cepat dengan nada tegas dan dalam, tanda pemuda itu tidak main-main dengan perkataannya.

Sakura mendesah pasrah. Hari ini dia tidak ingin berdebat dengan pemuda keras kepala itu. "Baiklah, asal kau tidak menjadikanku taruhan lagi, Sasuke,"

"Hn. Tidak akan," jawab Sasuke singkat dan jelas. "Nampaknya White Angel sudah pensiun dan berubah menjadi Dark Angel,"

"Haha," tawa Sakura begitu lepas dan tanpa beban menanggapi kata-kata Sasuke. "Yeah, Dark Devil dan Dark Angel. Benarkan, my Devil?"

"Hn, aishiteru my Angel,"

"Aishiteru yo, my Devil,"

.

.

.

.

.

Selama ini banyak hal yang disembunyikan oleh Sasori dari sang adik. Mulai dari perusahaan sang ayah (yang ternyata Sasori sudah tahu dari dulu), Sasori yang diam-diam belajar bisnis dari Itachi, hubungannya dengan Kyuubi (yang ternyata sudah berjalan lama walau _long distance_), alasan mengapa Sasori menyuruh Gaara melakukan hal gila dan sangat bukan Gaara (dengan menantang Sasuke balapan), dan hal-hal lain yang membuat Sakura bingung sendiri harus marah atau berterima kasih pada kakaknya itu.

Namun Sakura tidak mau memikirkan itu. Yang terpenting baginya adalah mereka bersama. Dirinya dengan sang kakak, maupun dirinya dengan Sasuke. Yang terpenting aura bahagia selalu melingkupinya.

.

.

.

.

.

**6 bulan kemudian, Kediaman Uchiha**

_Krriinngg_ !

Dering alarm menggema di penjuru kamar dengan nuansa biru tua itu. Seorang.. eh, dua orang yang tengah tertidur di atas ranjang ukuran _king size_ hanya menggeliat pelan, nampak tak terlalu terganggu dengan bunyi yang memekakkan telinga itu.

_Krriinngg_ !

Lagi-lagi dering alarm menggema. Sebuah tangan putih nan langsing terulur meraba meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya.

_Krii-pip_ !

Sakura membuka matanya lebar-lebar, walaupun terasa sangat berat. Maklum saja dia harus lembur hingga jam dua dini hari.

"Suke, bangun," katanya pada pemuda yang tengah tertidur pulas disampingnya. Pemuda itu melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pinggang gadis itu, mengurungnya dalam dekapan hangat.

"Hn," bukannya bangun, bungsu Uchiha malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Mendekap kepala gadis itu didada bidangnya.

"Cih, ayo bangun. Ini sudah jam delapan. Aku tidak mau Saso-nii mengamuk karena kita datang terlambat," gerutu Sakura.

"Lima menit lagi,"

"Tapi Sasuke-kun, kita belu-"

"Kubilang lima menit, Sakura," bantah Sasuke tegas. _Hell_, jika sudah begini Sakura hanya diam dan menuruti kemauan pemuda itu.

_Tok... Tokk_..

"Oi, Ototou. Kalian sudah bangun? Segeralah bersiap," teriak Itachi dari luar kamar.

"Tch, berisik kau _kuso_ Aniki," balas Sasuke setengah berteriak.

"Oi, oi. Aku hanya mengingatkan kalian jika pernikahan Sasori jam dua dan perayaannya jam empat di Hotel Uzumaki, jangan sampai kalian terlambat." kata Itachi. "Ah ya, kata Kaachan jika kalian terlambat, pertunangan kalian akan diundur,"

_What the_ ?!

"Cih, iya sebentar lagi kami bersiap," putus Sasuke, sementara dibalik pentu Itachi terkikik geli mendengar kata-kata sang adik. Yeah, sebenarnya perkataan terakhir Itachi hanya akal-akalannya saja.

"Baiklah Ototou, kami tunggu dibawah dua jam lagi. Banyak yang harus kita persiapkan. Dan aku harap kali ini kau tidak membuat Sakura kesulitan berjalan, Ototou," canda Itachi yang kontak membuat Sakura ber-_bulshing_ ria, walau tidak nampak oleh Itachi.

"Diam kau, Baka Aniki. Pergi sana," usir Sasuke dengan teganya. Itachi hanya tertawa dan melangkahkan kakinya dari pintu kamar sang adik.

"Sasuke, benar kata Itachi-nii. Kita harus segera bersiap,"

"Hn,"

"Baiklah, aku akan mandi dulu," ucap Sakura seraya bengun dari tempat tidurnya, lalu meraih handuk cadangan yang ada di bawah tempat tidur. Namun sebelum Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidur, tangan Sasuke menahan gadis itu.

"Eh, ada apa Suke?"

"Berdua saja," kata Sasuke ambigu, namun dengan _devilsmile_ yang.. er, memikat tapi juga mematikan.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?"

"Kita mandi berdua," ujar Sasuke dengan nada santai.

"EEEHH..." pekik Sakura. "Ti-tidak,"

"Kau tidak bisa membantah, Sakura,"

"Dasar pemaksa," gerutu Sakura.

"Kau tahu itu. Tapi kau masih saja menyukaiku,"

"Ish, percaya diri sekali anda,"

"Itu kenyataan Sakura, dan kau tidak bisa membantah atau mengelak,"

"Hn, aku memang menyukai- ah, bukan. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun,"

"Ya. Dan kau pun tahu, aku juga mencintaimu, my Angel,"

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N :**

**Naru : Ohayou Minna~ Yosh, kali ini Naru yang membuka karena Akemi sedang diusir ke negeri antah berantah. Maklum sedang kabur dari cipratan tepung dan lain sebagainya. Baiknya fic in-**

***Poof* Akemi : Taraa~ ohayou minna~ Akemi kembali lag- loh Naru kenapa disini? Oi, oi pergi sana. *usir jelek Naru***

**Yosh~ Akemi yang ambil alih. Huwaa pegal rasanya... ini oneshoot terpanjang yang pernah author buat. Gomen, kalo ada typo yang menyebar, cerita tidak nyambung dengan judul dan summary, loncat-loncat, dan hal nista lainnya. Curhat : Kali ini Akemi bingung nentuin judul dan rate-nya.**

**Ah, untuk pair author sengaja ambil SasuSaku. Sekalian buat hadiah ulang tahun Sakura-chan yang kecepetan seminggu. Haha, tak apalah. Otanjoubi omedetou untuk Sakura-chan, kalau sempat author akan buatkan lagi.**

**Ah ya, bagi yang nunggu fic Tour de Indo (readers:gak ada yang nunggu thor ! (Author pundung)), belum bisa di update karena terhalang ide cerita dan kesibukan dunia nyata. Tapi rencananya munggu depan akan di update (jika tidak ada aral melintang atau membujur)**

**Baiklah, bagaimana fic kali ini? Ada yang kurang? Silahkan review ya :) dan terima kasih sudah mampir kesini. Kapan-kapan mampir lagi ya (H2C)**

**Yosh~ sekian-**

**Naru dkk : Otanjoubi omedetou gonzaimasu Author *lemar author pakai telur, terigu dan air* *lah, kok kaya buat adonan martabak***

**Akemi : oi, oi. *kejar Naru dkk***

**Sakura : baiklah, sekian Author note kali ini. Jangan lupa review ya minna~ Jaa nee~ Sayonara~**


End file.
